


Anchors

by Timeline_97



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rachel Amber Has Powers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeline_97/pseuds/Timeline_97
Summary: The flutter of a butterfly's wings was felt beyond one single timeline. Two facts, that timelines can intersect, and that Max's mom was a therapist, led to a drastically different series of events for Max. Follow her hourney as she finds anchors in life and learns how to be one for others.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue: A taste of the usual

_Prologue_

_March, 2010_

“Shit. I just washed this shirt…” Max grumbled as she climbed through her bedroom window, barely gaining her footing as she bolted to the bathroom that faced her bedroom, rummaging in the cabinet for bandages, and then heading to her closet for a new shirt. Max unraveled the bandages, tearing the end with her teeth and wrapped it around her arm with enough fervor she was sure the burn from the fabric would last longer then the wound itself- but she refused to be late to another call with her favorite beanie loving punk. She was confident this was the closest she was to being on time, and the mildly impressed face Chloe made on the other side of the screen confirms this. 

“Just 10 minutes late this time? Dare I say it Maximus you’re getting better at this- wait, is that blood on your shirt?”

“What? N-no just some ketchup from dinner earlier- you know me, a bit of a hog at the table” She spoke quickly, resisting the urge to throw a glance at her bandage that might be peaking out beneath the sleeve of her t-shirt. And the small blotch of red is already staining through. 

‘Seriously? I bandaged the damn thing like a mummy, and it still goes through, dog…’ 

Chloe was unconvinced, judging by the raised eyebrows, and Max could only keep quiet for a few more seconds before sighing and looking down. 

“Fine, I slipped during obstacle practice at school earlier and grazed my arm, no biggie though. Just the usual scrapes.” Time to go for the double bluff approach and hope this overused tactic helps her keep the truth hidden just a bit longer, at least until she sets foot back in Arcadia and makes a game plan with Joyce on revealing some of the more unnatural things going on to Chloe. 

“Seriously Max? Again? This is the third time this month! Don’t tell me it’s another mugger… are you sure it’s just that? Is something going on like, at school or… home?” Her voice lowered conspiratorially, eyes narrowing. Chloe highly doubted Vanessa or Ryan would be the sort, but she wanted to be absolutely sure. 

“No no not at all Chloe, I promise you it’s nothing like that- I swear it on my name as Long silver Max” She quipped with an accent she’d think a pirate would have, maybe a drunk one at least. 

This kept Chloe’s suspicions at bay for a while as she rolled her eyes and grinned, a small smile back on her face. 

“Well I better not have you tripping everywhere when you visit- I’m barely a mechanic, much less a nurse- but I could try to patch you up with gears instead of bandages.”

“Hilarious- might take you up on the offer if walking turns into a health hazard.” Chloe snorted, shaking her head fondly. ‘ If photography wasn’t her calling, or if she wasn’t so damn shy around people, she’d make a good stand up comedian.’ 

“About that actually, I made it early today, since I know there’s a special occasion soon.” Max smiled, her voice playful. 

“Didn’t know you were into celebrating pre-Birthdays now too, but I am pretty special aren’t I.” Chloe straightened and quipped with mock arrogance. Max snorted, grinning. 

“Yeah you’re one of a kind alright- seriously though, I uh- check your email.” Max was a bit nervous and looked away briefly, before quickly looking back, nervous and excited for her best friend’s reaction. 

Mirroring her excitement, Chloe opened her mailbox, finding the email Max sent her- opening it, she saw her name, attached on a train ticket to Seattle. She actually jumped off her bed in shock 

“Dude, shut up! Tell me this isn’t a joke!” A thousand Watt smile would be enough to brighten Max’s entire room as the brunette, relieved Chloe was pleased, shook her head fervently, further messing her chin length hair. 

“Hella serious Chlo- only if you want to of course, but I uh, had checked in with Joyce and know you have a long weekend next week, so I was wondering if you’d want to be the one this time to vis-”

“Hell yes Max! This is the best birthday gift ever!” She unabashedly jumped up from her bed, giddier than she’d felt in a long time. Hearing David yelling at her to pipe down didn’t even make much of a dent in her mood. Yeah, she definitely hadn’t felt like this in a while. Not only would she get to see Max, she’d get to leave this place for a while, even if it meant leaving Rachel for the weekend. Someone she was feeling pretty confused about. Max noticed her thoughts take over Chloe.

“Usually, I’d be the one lost in my head, penny for your thoughts Chlo?” 

“Ah it’s nothing- just imagining all the havoc we’re going to cause in Seattle , you better be ready Max, Captain and First Mate are back at it again!” 

“Oh yeah, I’m more than ready- hopefully you haven’t mellowed out much since my last visit.” She teased and was amused by Chloe exaggerating her affront at the statement ‘This will also give me a chance to dispel suspicion about my… clumsiness, by showing Chloe how perfectly normal my life in Seattle is, no supernatural occurrences, whatsoever.' Max made sure her shifts for the weekend would be covered, explaining the situation that would ensure her friend remained happy and that she could maintain her secrecy. 

“You sure you haven’t been hanging too much around Rachel? Your inner thespian is showing.” 

“Shove off - I bet she’d have strong armed you into the play faster than me if you were in my place, meek Max.”

“Low blow Chlo, I'm not 13 anymore.” She grinned, realising it’s been 2 years in fact. Chloe was 14 then, and turning 16 now. 

“You know, Rachel should join the call next time too- been a while since I talked to her.”

“You mean, when you got embarrassing dirt on me through her and she got the same from you on how I was a kid ? Right, how could I ever pass that up.” 

“Aw, but we do it out of love, Chlo.” Max knew she was far from convincing, laughter slipping between her very half-assed words. She does love Chloe deeply, that she did not doubt. She also loved having blackmail material whenever she got the chance to talk to Rachel, who Max had grown surprisingly fond of much faster than she’d have expected, considering it usually takes her time to warm up to people. 

“Right. Jokes aside, Rachel misses you too, she was asking when you’d be around again, considering summer break approaching and all, but I’ll have to tell her that’s going to be a while longer, what with the trip-” 

Max’s phone ringtone pierced through Chloe’s sentence, and Max tore her eyes away from the screen, looking down at her phone and already feeling a migraine come on. Her lips thinned and eyebrows furrowed, which Chloe all picked up wasily. Max was an open book to her, even as the years made her feel like Max had been getting more playful, comfortable in her own skin, but never good at hiding emotions. She looked away, and Chloe already felt an apology bubbling from her lips. 

“Chloe, I’m really sorry, I’m going to have to take care of this- I took double shifts this week to have the weekend off, and the boss needs me soon, one of ours cancelled.” Chloe’s mood hadn’t really dampened much, she’d get to have her fill of Max time soon enough. 

“Don’t worry about it Maxipad- get work out of the way now. You better promise I’ll have you all to myself when I'm there!” She smiled as Max laughed, her cheeks colored pink. 

“I’m all yours then, Pirate’s word!” Her voice was softer this time, her words laced with adoration. Chloe found it hard not to turn red when Max unknowingly did that- be so open and mushy, she’s on the outside what Chloe felt on the inside- it’d take her by surprise and her breath away every time. She’s not sure how normal that is for best friends, but she just shoved it to the back of her mind to deal with later, next to the mental box of emotions attached to Rachel. Both these girls just confused her, in a lot of ways. 

“Thanks for understanding Chloe, until then, don’t get into too much trouble with David, and say Hi to Joyce and Rachel for me- have a g’night!”

“Catch you later Max, don’t go around tripping over air again.” She grinned at the outrage on Max’s face before closing the call, sighing content. Moments after laying on her bed with a grin on her face, taking in this surprise that would make her entire year of dealing with some of the crap in Arcadia worth it. She took up her phone to text Rachel 

_Chloe_

_Che you’ll never guess what just happened_

_Rachel_

_What Up night owl?_

_Chloe_

_You free 2 hang ?_

_Rachel_

_For you, always ;)_

_Chloe_

_NO EMOJIS_

_meet you at American rust in a bit- gonna avoid the douche downstairs_

_~_

_Max_

_Rach, the plan is a go!_

_Rachel_

_So I heard, literally a second ago- wanna call to go over planning?_

_Max_

_Wish I could, but work is calling. g2g !_

_Rachel_

_Kk, stay in one piece till I c u maxi ;)_

_Max_

_Will do my best for you ^^_

  
  


Max pocketed the phone soon after, humming as she went through her wardrobe. Seeing Chloe smile so much and get excited made her day, and she was enjoying Rachel’s texts more as time passed- she was growing on Max, who right now was happier to think about her great friends rather than pulling a double shift. She rubbed her eyes eyes staring at her closet, willing herself to shake the grogginess away. Determination set in as she donned another identical version of her outfit the second time today. She knew the sort of work wasn’t exactly meant to pay, but damn she hoped the benefits were worth it. 

Her shoulders cracked as she stretched, and she fastened the bandage a bit tighter. Looking at the map and the black dots pinging closer to the city, the stats told her there weren’t many, most of them simple enough to handle, a few nightcrawlers and a couple shifters.

Her stomach growled and she made a beeline for her trail mix bag, scarfing down its contents like she was chugging from a soda can. The dinner chat was glaringly short and void of any dinner. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she slipped on her armor vest hurriedly, followed by an intact version of her tail ended black leather jacket with subtle dark purple linings, then slipped into her black cargo pants, quickly fastened the cross bolt to her back, attached the shortsword at her waist, and slipped on her fingerless gloves. She also grabbed purple tinted visors that would help with dark vision, and save her eyes; she would not risk her vision from another cheap shot.

She quickly looked out her window to spot any passer-bys, and made quick work of climbing up the fire escape to the roof and darting to the forest across the rooftops of the bustling city. She stopped a small ways into the forest, pausing to sense their movement, and she quickly retreated up a tree after, feeling them approach swiftly. She tried her best to make herself disappear into the tree and shed her crossbow, taking aim at one of the crawlers whose back was begging for an arrow. The first couple forms were easy targets, but a couple of the shifters, moving around like mist and zapping around in haphazard directions were an absolute pain in the ass to chase around. And their zapping hurt like hell. She almost preferred the nightshade, deadly claws and sharp teeth and all. At least those were easier to aim at. 

Her eyes widened when she noticed one close by prowl behind a jogger, mere seconds before making its leap. Senses on high alert, Max sprinted madly at the beast’s side, grateful for her unnatural speed and blocked its attempt at a quick meal with her dagger, grazing its belly. Thankfully its paws just missed her face, and she grunted, having sliced through, before jumping back, her free hand already going for her crossbow. The beast wasn’t waiting around. Max wasn’t counting on it to, and chucked her dagger at it , giving her enough time to aim and fire within a second. She sighed in relief, watching it dissipate in black ashes that floated away with the night breeze. This time, it was the smell of pines it left her behind with. The silence was welcome to her ears. Until she heard erratic breathing. the jogger was crouched by a bench, panting and trembling. They were gasping for breath, and Max recognized the all too familiar signs of a panic attack. 

“S-sorry ma'am, are you alright? I-I can take you to the hospital.” Max gently crouched at eye level, though she made sure her hood and visors were on. She didn’t want to risk anyone recognizing her. Hunters secrecy rules and all that.

All it took was for the woman to shake her head, still breathing a bit frantically. She might pass out at this rate. Max frowned, digging into her small pouch for a paper bag. She always packed a couple in case her grounding techniques didn’t work. 

“Here. Breathe into it, in and out through your mouth- I-it’ll help, I hope.” The woman grabbed the bag with shaking hands, following Max's suggestion while Max placed an arm on her shoulder and squeezed it, hoping the touch would ground her. Thankfully, it worked after a few minutes. The woman smiled weakly as Max smiled back, her lips at least unobscured by the hood. 

“Th-thank you... “ 

“No worries, happy to help. D-do you need someone to help you get home?” 

“I-I’ll be alright, I work at the hospital a few minutes from here by walking; I was just on break. It wasn't much of a break though.” Max giggled at the older woman grumbling and running a hand through her curly locks, also smiling at Max. Soon after, Max felt her scanner buzz, and she held it up, smile gone and eyes narrowed- a few more to take care of tonight. She dusted herself off and stood up with slight hurriedness, sparing the jogger one last smile before going off.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, hope you have a good night, duty calls, s-sorry!” With that, she was gone before the jogger even had the sense to ask for her name.


	2. Anything but mundane in Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Max got involved is beyond her. She couldn't stop now, not when she could help, though. It was nice to have teammates to depend on too, and to beging reconnecting with Arcadia.
> 
> Song of the Chapter: The Fear - Ben Howard

How Max even got involved in this supernatural mess- she hoped she’d never need to explain to Chloe, or Rachel. Forbid they ever find out. 

_December, 2008_

She’d been in Seattle for a few months, minding her business and keeping close contact with Chloe. At first, she’d been afraid of reaching out; Chloe had all but pushed her away , and the anguish on her face would be etched into Max’s mind for the rest of her life. The knowledge that she’d abandoned Chloe in her most desperate time of need was a visceral turn of the knife in her gut. After Max had broken down after a couple weeks of avoiding Chloe, out of guilt, her mother, a psychologist who noticed Max's withdrawal, sat her down and talked her through what she felt, explaining why Chloe acted as she did. The pieces started to fit, the issues making more sense. Vanessa reassured her some distance was okay, but to go cold turkey, thinking Chloe was better off, or for Max to let go of her anchor, it would only hurt them both in the short and long term. Max still felt guilty, still felt like she couldn't make it up to Chloe for that betrayal. But she repeated her mother's words in her mind as many times as she could as she grabbed her phone her parents got her once they reached Seattle. Despite the trembling of her hands, she sent the message. Reached out. Even if she was afraid. Because she was afraid, deathly afraid. She needed her pirate captain to drive those fears away, to hear her say that it’ll all be okay, be able to tell Chloe the same, because God knows the girl needs to hear that more than her right now. As it turns out, Captain Bluebeard needed her first mate just as much, if not more. Max's fears were much less bigger and looming after their first talk. It got easier from there. 

While communicating online remained a bit lackluster, the girls slowly found ways to make it more entertaining- simultaneous park hang outs, pizza nights and gaming were a few ways. They even talked about some of the friends Max made, and then some who were far from friends. Chloe worries, but Max assured her it was no surprise, bullies would be everywhere. Max would’ve preferred they stuck to rude writing or jibes instead of taking her lunches when she wasn’t looking or shoving her aside in the hallways. She did bond over it with other bullied kids, like Kristen and Fernando she was now happy to call friends. If anything, they managed to drive some of the mean students away when together. Power in numbers (and fists) and all. (Kristen was a trigger happy fighter Max had to often hold back). 

A few months in, she joined a club for parkour, one Kristen and Fernando were in for a while now. She always admired pirates for their agility on deck, in her mind. So it was tempting to try, and Chloe even badgered her - said she’d have to teach her a few tricks next time they met. And that definitely pushed Max to try it out. The club welcomed her with open arms, and assured her the beginnings would always be rough. It was no large group, about 10 people or so, none she knew too well at the new high school she’d been frequenting besides Kristen and Fernando. Max was shy around the new people and didn't talk much, but tried her best to be friendly otherwise and do her best not to disappoint. 

Her learning curve was exponential. Considering how clumsy she is usually, she was in fact, very shocked. So were some of the regulars. 

She took to the sport like a fish to water, the coordination, the adrenaline she began to feel the higher her jumps were, the tighter the window to make the right move was, the riskier the twist got. It was nice. Mechanical. Flowing. Her mind eased her body into it- her body definitely needed the time to build the muscle for it. It felt nice, having body weight she was using to her advantage, to move and twist and climb and roll. She could feel her cells humming from the thrill of a good obstacle run. 

Here, in motion, she didn’t need to feel anxious, self conscious, or constantly second guessing herself. She would leave that for when she interacted with strangers. When she ran through the obstacle courses, there was no room for hesitation. Just the plan, its execution, and either its success or the fall. She was tremendously helped by the fact that the fall was not onto the hard concrete of the city, but foam squares she could sink in and nap on for an eternity (until Fernando leaps onto it to catapult her off, much to Kristen's amusement- the crew turned it into a contest to see who would launch Max the furthest whenever she fell asleep on them. Lance, another of their teammates, was in the lead so far). 

Without the added risk of getting splattered on concrete, Max felt free to experiment, to make the mistakes, fool around with her teammates. Their support was something she grew to earn and cherish. She hoped they knew of her support for them too, even if she might not express it. About a year in, the itch to feel more of the thrill, to chalenge herself, started to gnaw at her, telling her to go a step further. But she would think twice, as she always did. She was Max after all. 

The danger came when she wasn’t expecting it. She had been woefully unprepared for it, in retrospect.

It’s not that trouble came to her, but she couldn’t ignore it when it was in front of her, mocking her inaction. She isn’t good at letting things be if she could help it. So, when she saw two of her classmates cornered by a strange animal near the school on her walk back, she had to do something. The faint sound of sirens told her help would come , but that it may come too late. Her hands shaking, she picked up any nearby item she could defend herself with. And before she knew it, before she could stop herself at what an absolute fool she was for this, she screamed and drew its attention to her. Its growl was unsettling; it looked like a wolf, but it wasn’t. It was pitch black, dripping ink, or smoke. She could feel her stomach drop, and she moved on auto-pilot. 

“Over here mutt!” She held the stick she found in a death grip as the thing narrowed its eye sockets at her, baring very sharp teeth. She was surprised she hadn’t pissed herself yet. She turned tail and ran, straining to hear it take off, but its steps were there. She had never run so fast in her life, but she kept going. She leapt, turned and twisted over obstacles, finally finding a staircase to lead her up, hoping the beast wasn’t as great moving vertically as it was at sprinting. She was wrong, and would pay for it as it neared her enough she could smell the acrid stench of its black ink and whisp, and she did her best not to wretch. She didn’t want that to be the last thing she would do. 

It bound up and reached her soundlessly. The tear of her shirt, and skin, and the splatter of blood that stained her clothes and trailed down her back all happened at once. She did not hear or feel it, over the pumping of blood in her ears and frantic beating of her heart. She threw herself forward, stumbling and skidding but not daring to stop. 

She wouldn’t. She wouldn’t look back either, but looking forward, she had no other roof to run to. The only way now was down. She stopped at the edge, shaking like a leaf and forcing herself to look back at the beast circling her, eyeing her with hungry eyes after it had a taste. Tore off a piece of her and ready to tear the rest off her bones. Max had to force herself not to clutch at her bleeding back, but to hold the stick in a death grip, and look straight ahead. 

It couldn’t end like this. She grit her teeth as the pain began to bleed from the wound as well, eyes fogging with unshed tears. 

She didn’t want to die! There was- is so much she needed to say and do. To everyone. To Chloe. 

She kept her ground, she did not collapse. Not until someone yelled up at her. Eyes wide, she heard a voice at the foot of the building yell out for her to drop. The beast was approaching, and she had nowhere to run, but down. She couldn’t even look at who asked her to do such a ludicrous thing. She was hyperventilating now- how could she jump? Now? She kept starting into its sockets, starting to feel the black that engulfed its vision creeping into hers. She was staring her death in the eyes. And she was terrified. She glanced behind her once more. If she had any chance of surviving at all…

Taking one deep breath, she yelled at the thing with all the air her lungs could hold, as shrill as she could, and watched its ears flattened, and it flinched the slightest. She chucked the stick as hard as she could, very angry and very, very afraid. It barely took a moment for it to dodge, but that moment was all she needed to make her decision. She will not let that beast be her death. She shut her eyes tightly, letting a few tears escape, and stepped back. Into thin air, her body obeyed the momentum, arms open wide at her sides like a bird stretching its wings to fly. 

The pain dulled, and all she heard was the wind ruffling her clothes and the blood pounding in her ears. 

She saw the blue sky and white clouds melting into each other, followed by darkness. 

\----

_Aftermath_

The pain in her back made itself known served as a rude awakening. It took herculean effort to open her eyes, but none to groan in pain and flinch as her back touched the hard edge of a bed that wasn’t hers. She felt as though she’d been run over by a truck. Repeatedly. How come she survived the fall? Where was the person calling out to her? She rolled on her side to keep the wounds on her back from touching anything again, and through bleary eyes, she saw an occupant on a nearby chair, dozing. The figure was familiar. She rubbed her eyes, suppressing a yawn to avoid waking the person. 

‘Is that… Kristen?’ What was her friend doing here? 

She didn’t know whether to sleep again, grab for the glass of water for her ridiculously parched throat, or groan in pain as she felt her senses return. The decision was made for her when another occupant entered the room - 

‘Fernando?’ She locked eyes with her other friend, mouth hanging open. His momentary surprise turned to relief as a huge smile made its way on his face, and he made no particular attempt to keep quiet. 

“Max, you slept like the dead! How are you feeling?” 

“I…” She croaked, at a loss for words, and water. So Fernando came by her side, gently sitting her up to give her a glass of water. She drank some, not gulping mouthfuls just yet, but enough that she could speak again. 

“H-how are you guys here? Didn’t I? Didn't I jump?” 

“Yeah, we were down there, we caught you, don’t worry. It’s uh, it’s a long story Max, so you might want to brace yourself for this.” He went at length to explain about their crew dealing with the supernatural, making use of skilled teens, many of which happen to go to the parkour club Max joined. Many did not miss the brunette’s exceptional skill maneuvering the field and kept an eye on her if she showed signs of getting involved. 

“You were somehow able to outrun one of those speedsters. For your first time, that’s impressive.” He grinned, gently patting her shoulder.

“Th-thanks- but, what do you mean, first, time? There will be m-more? And how come you and Kristen are in on this? I know you guys are crazy good with parkour but how does this make us suddenly good at fighting, those, things?” She lazily gestured in the air, anxious despite her exhaustion.

“It’s partly like you said. We are crazy good at that. While I can’t say why, it somehow has us good enough to go against those critters. Are you from Edwards island by any chance?” 

“No, Arcadia bay.” In response, Fernando shrugged. 

“Well, worth a shot. Kristen had a running theory that the place gave us weird abilities to deal with this supernatural crap. Anyways, Kristen and I survived a few scrapes, trust me, it gets easier. If you want to join.” 

Max pulled her thoughts away from Fernando’s earlier statement. ‘The place gives you weird abilities. That’d be interesting.’ She filed it away for later, trying to process a lot of what she was still being saddled with. This was way over her head, but she wanted to let them know she was following at least, mostly. Trying to. 

“Ok but why are a bunch of teenagers handling this? What about the government? Police?” 

“...Well, the boss tells us they have bigger fish to fry. But we're told to keep it under wraps, and keep our identities hidden. So I think there's more going on I can't really explain yet."

“Right. I guess that, uh, makes sense.” She wasn't listening too carefully, starting to feel overwhelmed. The air in her chest was stale, weighing her down. She took in a deep breath, before leaning her elbow on the blanket and clutching at her head, trying to get a hold of her thoughts. 

“This… This is, a lot, I’m sorry guys. Thank you so much for saving my life. I. I can’t believe I was going to die.” Saying those words, she felt her stomach drop a bit again. It was one thing to think of death from far away, but up close, she realised how afraid she really was to die. How it froze her in place and erased all other concern from her mind. 

‘Stop thinking about it then, doofus.’ She shook her head, trying to focus on her friends’ voices and presence. Ground yourself, Max. Like mom taught you.’ 

‘Count 5 things you see in this room’

‘I see a lamp next to me, a TV at the corner of the room, two couches, an armchair, and a blanket.’ 

‘Count 4 I can feel.’

‘I feel the fabric of the gown I’m wearing. I can feel the stitches on my back when I reach. I can feel the soft fabric of the bed, and the water glass I'm holding.’ 

‘Count 3 I can hear.’

‘I can hear my friends talking. They are calm, and that’s nice. I can hear some background from the TV, and some birds chirping outside. It’s day time.’

Looking back up, she managed to focus once again, having calmed herself enough.

“- eah don’t mention it- I’m glad we caught you in time.” Kristen spoke softly, her smile small but warm. She squeezed Max’s unbruised shoulder comfortingly, and Max managed a small smile for them. She hastily wiped away tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, relieved she controlled her trembling that she hadn’t noticed was there until now. 

“... there’s a lot of them around, isn’t there?” Her voice was quiet, smaller than she would've liked. 

“Yeah. Listen Max, we won’t force you, this was just to let you know you have what it takes, but what you decide to do with the skill is fully up to you. You don’t need to answer now, even. And if you have more questions, we’re happy to answer them. Your secret and decision are safe with us.” 

“Yeah what Fernando said, but less formally. You can chill out dude, joining or not, you’ll always be our friend, and our best parkour bud.” Her smile turned playful, and Fernando rolled his eyes. 

“And you love stating the obvious, Kris.” He crossed his arms, huffing as the girl poked her tongue out at him . 

Max let out a small laugh, enjoying the normalcy of her friends’ banter. She stopped dead and flushed red when her stomach growled loud enough she bet folks walking outside could hear it. 

“Maybe let’s talk after some grub? Can’t think straight right now.” Max grinned sheepishly as they made their way to leave the room.

“I can’t think straight ever” Kristen quipped, and Fernando rolled his eyes. 

“Incredible. Though I can understand why you’d be starving Max, being asleep for three days can probably build up an appetite-”

“Three!? Oh dog I need to call Chloe, and my parents!” 

“Good thing it didn’t break in the fall - catch.” Fernando threw her phone. She tried catching it with the left arm but flinched when her shoulder flared with sharp pain. 

“Shit” She hissed, bringing her shirt down a bit to see dark blue bruises littering her shoulder and back. 

“Wow, it’s almost like you fell off a building or something.” Kristen remarked. Only Kristen would crack jokes about near death experiences. She found this would be a recurring trait of hers the more she went on missions with her friend.

She agreed to join them shortly after the meal. The idea that those things could be terrorizing city folk, and she, having some power to stop them but not doing so felt wrong. Especially when they told her the beasts exist outside of Seattle too. If any of them that she could have stopped somehow got to Chloe , or her mum or Dad, or her teammates, she wouldn’t forgive herself. She could be useful, she could help. The thought alone was enough to get her back on her feet again, to laugh with her friends, saviors and future partners she’d learn to trust with her life many times over the course of the years she remains in Seattle, studying in high school by day, and parkouring and training to fight these beasts by night. 

During the weekends, she would frequent the library, and search for anything relating to these supernatural occurrences. That she would come up empty so often makes her grind her teeth in frustration and brings on another headache. Kristen and Fernando pat her back sympathetically, having given her all the information they had on the supernatural, which wasn't much. It was still a start- identifiers for each of the creatures they faced, some rough sketches. She changed that gradually as she started to take images- surprisingly the analog camera captured them well , though the flash would warn the beasts and she would need to be ready to fight immediately after. She was relieved she went out to fight in pairs for now. A solo mission struck with her anxiety; she doesn’t know how well she would handle it at this stage. Kris and Nando would always tease her for how much she second guesses herself, spotting her ‘doe in headlights’ look every time. Or when her vision glazed over, losing herself in thought planning around all possibilities. They’d wave hands around her head to dispel mock smoke from her overthinking. Loveable idiots. 

She could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hae! 
> 
> I hope whoever reads this ends up enjoying this story I fleshed out when I needed to take breaks from studying and working. It was really fun to work on it, and though I have a good chunk of it fleshed out, there's a lot of finer details and character interactions I look forward to detailing. While I posted the prologue and Chapter 1 on the same day, I will do weekly or bi-weekly updates from now on. Most of the Chapters will be from Max's POV, as I wanted to use this story to delve into her character more, tweak it (and have a bit of outlet for my own PTSD while I was at it, cause why not) 
> 
> Enjoy the read, and please let me know how I can improve with feedback / what you'd like to read more of :) 
> 
> P.S. I got the location for where Kristen and Fernando are from, Edwards Island, from the game Oxenfree, another great game with suspense elements and unique soundtrack ! 
> 
> Have a good day and stay safe!  
> Timeline #97


	3. The bay isn't done with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max calls Chloe and her parents. We get some insight on the reasons and timing behind the Caulfields' move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing this chapter to 'Radio Song' by Trade Wind

Max kept postponing the call she needed to make to Chloe. She first stated it was her head- it hurt too much and she was too exhausted to hold the phone, eyelids shut with the weight cement blocks, leaving her to sleep away half the day while she took the rest of the week off from school to recover. Then, she insisted it was her phone supposedly glitching - she wasn't sure how much her mom bought that excuse. Frankly, it was more her brain glitching, leaving her unable to make up the words to tell Chloe how this week might have changed the rest of her life. She tried not to notice Chloe blowing her phone up all the while she chickened out with half-based excuses. She let another of her best friend's calls to go to voice mail and excused herself to sleep despite it only being 7 pm. Vanessa and Ryan exchanged concerned looks and they watched Max's smile weakly before she trudged up the stairs to her room. 

By the time a week passed, Kristen and Fernando gave her a good-natured ribbing to get off her ass and just call her best friend, regardless of whatever word vomit she might make up; it was at least preferable to radio silence. 

'What are you so afraid of, Max?' 

'That she'd see me as a freak? That I might put her in danger or stress her out? I don't know.'

'That doesn't make sense, Max.' 

'I know, Max. Me talking to myself doesn't either, what the heck...' Max groaned and plopped onto her bed once she returned from her first day back to school, Kristen and Fernando's words refusing to leave her head.

Maybe she could just blurt it out and be done with it? Call Chloe up and say: 'Hey Chloe, guess what, there's a bunch of monsters out to get me, and with enough luck, they'll be coming to a hometown near you!' 

She groaned again, glaring at the ceiling. Maybe if it collapsed on her and gave her amnesia she wouldn't need to worry about this whole conversation in the first place.

Max took a few hours to think of what to say, jotting notes down before crumpling the paper and chucking it near her recycling bin. Rinse and repeat. She was nearly out of paper and patience until Fernando texted her wth encouraging words; he understood how anxiety could make someone tongue-tied. He reminded her she wasn’t alone, and Max hoped she wouldn’t be one friend short after the call, even when her mum already reassured her these fears were baseless. Pushing the call button was a Herculean effort, and she almost shut it back off, but of course, Chloe picked up within the second ring. Damn it. 

‘Do _not_ back out now Max, or I swear-' 

“-Hello? Hey Chlo it’s me-”   
  


“Max! What the hell- it’s been a week, are you ok?” Chloe yelled over the phone. It sounded like she was walking outside. 

“Y-yeah, don’t worry.” Max winced from both the volume and the angry tone. She pulled at her collar nervously, waiting for Chloe to go on.

“I called you a hundred times dude, and not a single text back?” Chloe was mad, and Max did not do well with mad. But she needed to reply, and to keep Chloe in the loop to some degree, as she probably couldn’t lie to save her life. 

“I, uh , I didn’t want to worry you Chlo. I sort of had an incident during parkour. Got a back injury that knocked me out, for a while. About three days.” She scratched the back of her head while talking, the words tumbling out, and the deadness on the other end of the line had her rushing to keep talking. Anything to hear Chloe not be quiet and unreadable. 

“A-and I was out of it a bit after, too. I’m really sorry I couldn’t call you back. I won’t let it happen again!”

“... You were out for three days?” Finally, she talked. All the anger had left Chloe’s voice, disbelief and concern seeping in instead. 

“It’s- I was probably tired in general too, it’s not too serious, honestly - I put off calling cause I-I didn't know what to really say and-” 

“Max, don’t.” That shut her up. She waited a few seconds that stretched on unbearably, swallowing thickly and deciding to pipe up again. She hated being the reason behind why Chloe was upset at the moment. 

“D-don’t what?” ‘Please don’t hate me.’ 

“Don’t downplay this. I- you really had me worried, Max. And I was right to worry. I- are you taking a break from parkour? To recover? That’s not all it is isn’t it? What kind of injury puts you out cold for three days, Max?” 

Max covered her eyes, groaning silently while racking her brain to come up with a decent cover story. Should she come completely clean? Would Chloe think she was insane? She couldn't tell her everything, _that'd_ be insane. 

“Ok, promise you won’t hate me-”

“Never, Max.” The quiet assurance lifted a huge chunk of the weight she had not realised was suffocating her. Though some of that weight still remained; She hated having to lie to her best friend, even partially. 

“I decided to try parkour in the city, this time, right? So while going through some of the stunts, I ran into a fight I guess, or a mugging? I didn’t know what was going on exactly, but this guy (a creature bleeding pitch black ink) was holding a knife to them, about to go for it (its claws sharp and lethal). I felt guilty not doing anything, and the police weren't close enough then, so I intervened. It turned into a chase and ended in me falling with a minor scrape from him. Honestly, other classmates were there and paramedics took quick care of me- it’s all good now!” Her back stung from the claw wounds as she spoke then, as if to taunt her (not so) white lie. Waiting for a reply from Chloe stretched for an infinity Max couldn’t bear, foot fidgeting 

“M-max, are you shitting me? Why the fuck would you put yourself in danger like that? Shit dude that’s, that’s metal, but- you could’ve died!” 

‘I don’t want to think about that- I’m here now, in my room. I’m fine, everything is fine, I’m ok-’

“That's two dollars for the swear jar, Chloe. And I-I’m okay I promise. I couldn’t stand by, Chloe. I had to do something.” 

“You always do, damn it.” Chloe groaned, less of an accusation and more of a fact she couldn’t change about the doe eyed brunette no matter how many times she tried. Max was at least relieved to hear exasperation instead of panic in Chloe's voice. 

The line was still on the other end, long enough that Max thought Chloe had hung up on her. 

“...Chlo?” 

“...I don’t want to lose you, Max.” She didn’t expect that simple phrase to punch her in the gut as hard as it did. She hastily wiped tears pooling at the corner of her eyes and swallowed the ball in her throat. 

“Y-you won’t... “

“You swear?” 

“...On my life as your first mate.” She hoped it would never come to that. 

She really wanted to see and hug Chloe now. Put the week at the back of her mind, for a bit. She promised to text Chloe later, after supper with her parents. That was draining. 

\--- 

Days before, when Max woke up from the incident, she first called her parents, Ryan and Vanessa, who were already panicked and mildly distraught the minute they caught wind of the attack. Not knowing where Max was until her friends called them did little to calm them down. This fear of theirs didn’t spring and grow overnight, though. It’s always been at the back of their minds, and the incident confirmed their worst fears. The entire reason for their move was to prevent the bay from getting to their daughter, but they were too late. They had hoped against all odds that Max would be alright. Normal, for a lack of better word. Their move here was them acting on a sliver of a chance that they could escape the supernatural. Despite their stark fear and anxious discussions, they agreed they needed to keep it together for their daughter. Anything for Max. She would already be facing a lot in the future. Too much. She already had. But they knew trying to stop her in the long run would only push her away and leave her helpless. It killed them to let their daughter put herself in danger like this, even if they knew it was the better option. 

So they started to take less time at work. Spend more of it with Max. None of them had noticed it, but the family had been growing distant, and it showed during the first few nights of stilted conversation and awkward pauses. After a few more dinners, some movie nights, even some walks here and there, they started opening up, and the family began to act like one. Ryan and Max started to bond over hockey and baking. Later on, he’d also tell her stories of his time in Arcadia bay, with William and his other friends. It was nice to talk about William again; when they first move, when his death was still fresh on their minds, mentioning his name around the house felt nearly taboo. Max learned that quickly, when Vanessa would grimace and look away , or when Ryan would stop what he did for a moment, long enough to breathe out a sigh weighed with loss, all over the utterance of his name. That he could speak of William freely now showed signs of healing and moving forward. Max was happy for her parents. 

Vanessa would pass on her love of music and start helping Max with her anxiety. The mother was slightly ashamed she hadn’t realised the state her daughter would spiral into, even after she reached out to Chloe. So she resolved to do better. Both parents did. Witnessing the easy smile their quiet girl wore like the heart on her sleeve reminded them how it was all worth it. They wanted to spend more time with her, to watch and help her grow. They ignored the niggling part in the back of their heads that told them they were only spending more time with Max out of fear they could lose her soon. Because of her new ‘part-time job’, as Max joked. But really, any time would be too soon for a parent to lose their child. 

If Max was perplexed at the extra attention, she didn’t complain- sure she was used to being left to her own devices as a kid, but the unexpected company turned out to be unexpectedly pleasant. Max realised then how much William’s death really affected them all, the grief distancing them from each other. In any case, Max was bonding with her parents and was glad for it; she started feeling less anxious when she stepped outside the door, breathing easier. Looked forward to a warm atmosphere when she got back. She felt herself become happier, despite the bouts of danger. Ever since Vanessa pushed her to give Chloe that call. Ever since Ryan saw how she loved to run and climb around and encouraged her to pursue that. Ever since they’ve spent more time with each other, really talking. Even about what is painful, and odd, and uncomfortable. Their daughter was starting to bloom into a quietly confident teen, and they were there to witness it, to foster that potential. For the first time in a while, Vanessa and Ryan felt genuine pride. Less tired and weighed down, from work. From the dread the bay saddled them with. The bitter parting and nostalgia they couldn’t shake off. 

This is why, when Max asked to visit Chloe that first time, with all her (measly) pocket money held tightly in her hand (a hand too small to be fighting beasts, but already calloused enough that she could damn well outrun and outclimb them), Vanessa swallowed the urge to immediately shoot the idea down. Ryan placed a comforting hand on hers, meeting her gaze with solemness and comfort. He understood, his eyes showed, but they also pleaded with her to trust him and their daughter. He too was asking for her strength, because he was as scared of letting Max go back inwardly as Vanessa was outwardly. The woman would be damned if she were to fail him; they were in this together, and they would be the anchors their daughter needed. She gave him the faintest nod, their eyes soft and warm. Ryan squeezed Vanessa’s hand gently, grateful beyond words, before both finally looked back at Max who’d gone from anxious to confused. At least their smiles definitely dispelled the anxiety of being denied the visit to Arcadia bay, allowing hope and excitement to bubble up in her instead. 

Max should go back- she not only needed them, but her friends to anchor her too, to be there for her. This was their top priority. Oddities always came second to that. It was their rule, to avoid losing themselves to the weirdness of the bay. They hoped the same would be said for Max. And for Chloe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hae! 
> 
> Thanks for those who read the chapter, hope you've enjoyed it- these first few chapters will set up the story, establish bonds and motivations for the charactes of the story. Let me know what you think and of any feedback for the writing and story :) 
> 
> Until next week, stay safe and have a good day!  
> Timeline #97


	4. Chance meetings along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes back to Arcadia Bay to find some respite and reconnect with Chloe. She makes a friend along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter to the track 'Voices' by Daughter

_October, 2009_

Max waited for the long weekend to come, brimming with energy throughout the week, even after training was grueling and left her crawling to bed. After some internal debate, she decided it would be better to let Chloe know of her visit so she wouldn’t be intruding on any plans the latter might have made. But then Joyce, bless her soul, solved her problem; she would give her updates on Chloe instead and assured her the coming weekend works just fine for the girl. With that, Max just made sure to load her polaroid (she had to capture the look of shock on Chloe’s face), check that her duffel bag was packed for the three days she’d spend there, and she finally pocketed her phone and reminding herself to text her parents once she boarded and left the train. Hopefully if she showed her parents she was on her best behavior they’d allow for more future trips.

She wore an olive bomber jacket, faded blue jeans and a yellow shirt with her current favorite worn black converse her mother tried to throw out, twice, without success. She will wear them to death or her name isn’t Maxine “Max” Caulfield. She was relieved she brought the jacket as the weather was cooler than she expected, and it serve to hide the scars on her shoulder, in case the layers of waterproof concealer coating her shoulder and back somehow came off (she doubt anything short of a scraper could reveal the scars). Max was just relieved the makeup didn't make her back itch. She did hope she wouldn’t be adding to the collection of scars, but her time with Kristen, Fernando and the rest of the hunters’ crew spells otherwise. Doesn’t help that she bruised like a peach either. How long could she keep her _extracurricular_ activities hidden from Chloe? 

The 14 year old sighed, willing away her bothersome thoughts and putting some earbuds in to relax to some tunes and gaze out the window, while she let the hum and churning of the train put her at ease. It’s nice to be on the road, to see something new with every excursion, be it some nice hills at dusk, trees turning gradients of red, yellow and orange as autumn crept along. The closer they got to Oregon, the more Max’s laidback countenance transformed into one of anticipation. The year away from Chloe felt like eons, and remembering how close she’d be to hugging her best friend again skyrocketed her energy levels. She hadn’t realised just how much she’d been missing Chloe, with parkour and hunting eating up any free time she had outside of school. 

The train stopped and Max jumped out of her seat, slipping on the jacket and slinging the duffel bag over her shoulder in haste. She shot her parents a quick text that she reached and another to Joyce who would be picking her up from the Two Whales, before stepping into the passageway of the train; in her rush, she failed to pay attention to her surroundings and bumped into another passenger coming out of their seat at the same time. With her developing reflexes, she just managed to slip her hand around their waist and grabbed their arm with the other to keep them from falling. The other person grabbed onto her arms by reflex. She only registered how nice the person smelled when her nose was an inch from the stranger’s throat, and that this stranger, a teenager around her age, had very pretty hazel eyes, which Max noticed once she looked up to gaze into them long enough that the stranger cleared her throat to snap her out of her frozen stupor

“S-sorry about that!” Max hurriedly finished helping the lightly surprised blonde fully to her feet and let go, embarrassed with her blunder. 

‘I really should be careful, damn it Max.’ 

Whatever surprise colored the other girl’s face had disappeared, an easy smile making its way on her face and somehow making her even prettier. 

“Don’t worry about it stranger, you did save me from falling.” 

“G-got lucky for once. Usually, I’m clumsy.” Max grinned with relief the stranger wasn't mad as she joked, resuming her walk while the rest of the passengers started to make their way down the passage as well. 

“Didn’t look like it back there, but I’ll take your word for it.” Her tone was easy, and she seemed relaxed, that helped Max ease up as well. She was a bit worried the girl would have been disgruntled. The girl was dragging a large piece of luggage with her- she seems to be a resident, but Max never remembers seeing her around Arcadia bay - that’s odd. Either way, Max hoped her expression didn’t give away her confusion- she didn’t want to make this girl feel awkward. The latter still kept walking next to her, and Max didn’t really mind, even if she couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t be nosy. The girl seemed really nice, and her face made her itch to grab her polaroid and snap a picture of it. She’d bet 10 rolls of film she could get a great shot in one take of the girl who seemed like the photogenic type. Max tried to make her side glances as subtle as possible, feeling weird about staring at someone for too long- Kristen and Fernando would joke about how her stare often looked intense enough to melt steel, even when she daydreamed. They’d walked in silence a bit, and by now Max realised the girl had too been traveling alone. 

“Name’s Rachel, by the way. Nice to bump into you.” She gently elbowed the brunette who had been zoning out, and looked back up at Rachel with doe eyes following the latter’s introduction. 

‘Earth to Max- you have words, use them!’

“Ah, uh , Max - nice to bump into you too” She giggled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head and adjusting the strap of her duffel. She looked back at the bulky thing Rachel was dragging around, along with a backpack that also seemed to weigh a ton. Max felt a bit bad with just her flimsy duffel that was barely at half capacity, and even then, only because she brought back some goodies for Chloe and Joyce from herself and her parents. 

“You need help with that ? I-I barely have anything on me” She offered , voice just loud enough to be heard over the bustle of folk and whistling of trains. Rachel seemed only slightly surprised but smiled again after, a bit warmer this time. 

“That’s kind of you, you don’t have to though.” 

“I-I don’t mind, there’s a bit of a ways to go til’ we reach the exit, and it looks like you’ve come a long way.” Max quipped, a bit nervous trying to fill the silence but felt mildly at ease with Rachel somehow, even if this was their first interaction.

“Well alright, thanks Max. Is that your full name, by the way? If you don’t mind humoring me.” She gained a spring in her step as Max took the handle of the rolling luggage, her gait unhindered - it was nice to put some of the muscle she was building by outrunning beasts during the night to mundane use. The lack of mortal danger was especially nice. Rachel, inquisitive, turned to better face the teen who lent her a hand; she was bemused how many freckles Max had, wondering if it was possible to count them, maybe make out a few constellations from them. 

“Nah, it’s Maxine, but I always go by Max, never Maxine. Being called Maxine makes me feel like an old spinster from the early 20s.” She muttered, rueing the day her mom decided on that name. 

“Well then, Max never Maxine, you from around here? You’re pretty lightly packed.” Rachel didn't miss a beat, grinning as Max rolled her eyes, also smiling a bit.

“You could say that , I guess. I used to. Moved to Seattle about a year ago. First time coming back to visit my best friend though!” She exclaimed, a grin blooming over her face, thoughts of Chloe and an action packed weekend swarming her head and breathed life into her, any semblance of awkwardness abating. Rachel took a moment to admire Max’s rosy cheeks, wide freckled smile and eyes that were creased with mirth, and she ignored how her own cheeks warmed a bit at the sight.

“What about you?” Max turned to her, grin still in place, eyes expressive. Rachel wondered how long she could stare into them before making the brunette shy away. Max had asked her a question , hadn't she? She extended the silence as she looked away contemplatively. 

“...that friend must be pretty lucky to have you coming all the way from Seattle to see them. I’m moving to Arcadia bay from Long Beach, California.” At the mention of the home she’d left behind, her tone dipped and she scowled.

“Wow, Long Beach. Long way, huh.” Max couldn’t resist, and Rachel snorted, her sour mood dissipating just a bit after she remembered having to leave her little piece of heaven to move to the middle of nowhere, all for her Dad. It had better been be worth it. Max noticed the dip in her mood and clamped up, unsure how to comfort her new acquaintance. It took her a few minutes, and Rachel didn’t mind the lull in conversation, turning pensive. It wasn’t that Max didn’t care; she just wasn’t fond of putting her foot in her mouth. 

“I-It’s not forever.” 

Rachel turned to Max, eyebrow raised curiously. 

“The move, I mean. I felt that way too, when I moved to Seattle. Had a really crummy few weeks adjusting without Chloe or any other friends there. But, you never really leave home if you don’t want to. You have your friends and memories there to keep that feeling alive. And uh, train tickets aren’t too hard to get by once in a while.” Max resisted the urge to fist pump in relief that she didn’t stumble through that sentence.

“What makes you so sure I have a ‘Chloe’ of my own, back home?” She smirked, amused by how Max nearly tripped over herself and looked up at her as if the answer were written all over her face. Rachel’s smirk turned into a genuine smile. She liked seeing the girl become more animated the longer they talked. 

“You look friendly and easy to talk to, how couldn’t you have?” Max stated this with such sureness Rachel would’ve really believed her, had Max not been talking about her. She sighed, but the smile was still there. Max seemed honest at least- it was surprisingly refreshing. 

“Sociable is one thing, but having a ride or die is another. Didn’t have the chance to have my ride or die back in Cali. C’est la vie, I guess.” Rachel shrugged, her smile sad. It didn’t matter. Best friends didn’t matter, really. But it was cute Max thought she had any. It's easier without anyone holding her back - she planned to leave whatever shit town her parents dragged her to as soon as she had the means. To make a legacy, to be great and remembered, she’d have to, after all. They walked further, and Max’s eyebrows furrowed as she pondered Rachel’s words, wondering how she herself would have turned out without Chloe to anchor her to Arcadia bay and to herself in many ways. She decided that’s a reality she was happy to not live through and felt a deep sympathy for Rachel. Everyone deserves to have a ‘Chloe’ in their lives. It wouldn’t be a proper life without one. Rachel on the other hand cursed herself for moping so soon in front of a total stranger. She hadn’t even reached home and she was brooding. 

‘Sociable my ass…’ Her self-deprecation management wasn’t too hot at the moment either. But then Max’s voice cut through her darker musings. Her (naive) optimism felt like a ray of sun cutting through clouds of self-doubt. She’d later recall the sentiment brought her warmth, the same sort she’d bask in on a sunny day spent tanning at Santa Monica beach. 

“Well, you’re here now, right? New beginnings and all- maybe your ride or die is out there, even if they’re not a childhood friend.” She smiled encouragingly, hoping to give the blonde some hope. She wanted to do better and wipe that frown off her face. It didn’t sit right with Max to feel so happy while her new acquaintance was down in the dumps. They reached the exit, by the bus stop leading to the city. Rachel was pleasantly surprised Max and her were on the same bus to the bay. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief, not fond of ruminating on her less savory thoughts just yet. Or mentally preparing herself to face the music and deal with her parents. 

“I’m also heading to Arcadia Bay, where Chloe lives. So, how about we get you a ‘Chloe’ and ‘Max’ to start that list of Arcadia bay friends?” She grinned, Rachel stopping, taken back with Max’s kindness; what did Max have to gain from being this nice? Were all small town folk this friendly? And pretty? If so, might have an easier time adjusting to these parts than she thought. She looked at the sign signaling its direction to Arcadia bay, then back at Max, her grin mirroring the brunette’s. 

“I’ll hold you to it, Max. Glad you’re part of the package deal I’m getting.” She winked and Max laughed before the girls exchanged numbers. 

‘New beginnings, huh. It certainly isn’t a shabby one.’ 

Throughout the ride, Rachel noticed Max was observant. Very much so. Her eyes would flit everywhere, taking in everything. Her eyes tried to mimic her camera and take pictures of everything, it was interesting. She’d thought the brunette would have been one to zone out. Rachel was close to dozing off, but she asked some questions to Max here and there that the shorter girl returned, asking a couple in return. Max didn’t seem to be naturally talkative, preferring to listen. Rachel didn’t mind that at all, even though it made it difficult to know more about the brunette. Instead of being the enigma, she was trying to figure one out one instead, and Rachel was perfectly fine with that. The blonde got off a few stops before Max, the girls having agreed to try and meet in a couple days and introduce Rachel to Chloe. Rachel seemed much more upbeat at that point and hugged Max farewell before getting off. Max gave her one last wave before the bus moved on, feeling a fuzzy sort of warmth after the encounter. Rachel gave warm hugs, and she smelled of lavender, which soothed the brunette. Max felt strangely proud she was able to make a neat friend like Rachel so spontaneously.

Maybe her clumsiness was occasionally useful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hae! 
> 
> I was happy to finally include Rachel, and hopefully I can get her arc going in a few more chapters. I enjoy writing interactions between characters in-between the plot building; if you're also a fan of this, great! If not, bear with me, there will be plot some chapters later. Apologies about the brevity of this chapters- the coming ones should also make up for length. 
> 
> I always welcome any writing and story feedback. 
> 
> Finally, I hope whoever celebrates holidays has very merry ones, and that everyone enjoys their Winter breaks!
> 
> All the best,  
> Timeline #97


	5. Treasure hunts and heartfelt reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe meet again, a year after Max's move to Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Lisztomania' by Pheonix and 'Welcome Home, Son' by Radical Face were songs to which I edited this chapter. They're good bops!

Max would have leapt out the window at the sight of the Two Whales’s neon sign flashing less than 30 feet away, if she wasn’t worried about the driver scolding her for it. She was one step closer to seeing Chloe, though right now, immersing herself with the familiar and comforting environment of her favorite diner was nice. She had the passing thought to bring Kristen and Fernando here sometime. Maybe Lance and a few of the other hunters too- they’d fall in love with the place just like she had, she was sure of it. The feeling of nostalgia that washed over Max just by looking at the old but trusty establishment was both calming and invigorating. She could smell Joyce’s pancakes from here.

‘Ew Max, you’re already drooling, get a grip- oh gosh that smells way too good.’ Max tried to tone her smile down to avoid looking crazed to the rest of the passengers. Still, the second the bus stopped next to the Two Whales, she was out of her seat and the bus door in a heartbeat, waving the bus driver goodbye very enthusiastically, much to the latter’s amusement. They waved the girl away with a bemused smile, shaking their head and muttering about not seeing too many folks being excited about Arcadia bay nowadays. Max lightly jogged to the entrance, and barreled into the diner short of tearing the door off its hinges. Music from the jukebox, accompanied by the clattering of plates and muttered conversations, and the smell of coffee wafting through the air, all washed over her. The vivid reminders sent the good kind of shivers through her as she polished her image of the diner in her mind. Her eyes flitted left and right to spot the familiar bun Joyce would put her hair up in during work, without success.

Some of the diners turning heads at her sudden entrance looked away shortly after, disinterested in the brunette. A couple might have recognized her as a regular once, mildly surprised to see her around. The Caulfields moved away for good, it was told. Max barely minded them and shot Joyce a text. She figured she would wait and walk around without disturbing the woman. The tantalising sweets behind the display window caught her eye, and she nearly drooled a puddle on the floor admiring them. She was immersed in her longing for the pastries that she missed the patron stopping next to her. 

“If you stare hard enough you might just melt the glass case, Max.” The girl instantly recognized the sweet southern lilt she’d grown up with, and she brightened up, swivelling to face Joyce with a 1000 watt smile.

“Joyce!” She lunged to hug the woman who already had her arms stretched out to catch the little brunette. 

“My, look at you already so grown up. It’s great to see you Max.” She chuckled at the brunette who was practically hopping from one foot to the other, barely able to keep still. 

“It’s great to see you too, Joyce! How have you been?” She adjusted her duffel bag as Joyce untied her apron, both walking out the diner. 

“It feels like so much and so little changed at the same time. The town’s the same as ever, but I don’t know if the same could be said about the residents. We’re getting older, a little bored, so it’s good to see you back to liven things up.” Joyce could make even the most mundane of facts sound pleasant. 

“Hopefully I won’t disappoint then. You don’t look a day older than when I saw you last time, though.” Max scratched her cheek, smiling up at Joyce who shook her head.

“Seems like you know how to butter me up to get another helping of pancakes, hm?” She ruffled Max’s hair, who simply smiled with playful guilt. 

“I mean what I said, but those pancakes are worthy of murder. No diner in Seattle came close to your cooking, Joyce.” 

“Glad to know I’m still at the top of my game then.” She chuckled lightly as they buckled up in the car.

As the woman drove through the streets lined with tall pine trees blocking the foggy sun, Max took a couple moments to really take Joyce in. The woman may not have looked older, but she did look more tired, her eyebags accentuating that fact. Max sobered at that; William’s passing was difficult, she knew. From her talks with Chloe, the long nights where all she could do is comfort the crying girl at the other end with any presence but the physical one, through strained clipped sentences and phases of nothing but angry retorts. She could only hope Joyce had someone to lean on as well. That Joyce and Chloe did depend on each other. Soon enough they reached the house with the unfinished paint job that William had once started. 

“Home sweet home.” She sighed, before wearing a smile to look at Max again. 

“So, what’s the plan?” 

“Ask her to help you with groceries, and I’ll be in the back?” 

“Done and done. Do you want me to handle the polaroid? Would be a shame to miss the look on my little girl’s face when she sees who I brought back from my grocery trip.” Joyce was clearly amused and excited for the girls, which warmed Max’s heart. It was a relief to have Joyce there with her and Chloe. 

“That’d be great Joyce, thank you so much! Just make sure Chloe doesn’t spot it, or she’ll know I’m here.” 

“I already have William’s don’t fret.” Her smile softened as she took out his camera, holding it with reverence. Max lost her smile for a second, expression crumbling. She remembered how much William had cherished that camera, how he took it out every time Max was over, once he found out she liked photography. Her Dad would make excuses of having to help Chloe with building a tree house or a shed since William’s talk of his polaroid was redundant enough Ryan might be able to recite it in his sleep. Meanwhile, Max was more than happy to sit and listen to him go on for hours about how the thing worked, and what he’d done when he first had it as a younger man. The places that camera’s been, and the things it’d seen through the scratches it proudly bore. She loved listening to William’s stories, and she hoped she could use that camera like he did, with the same weight of stories behind each photo. Not wanting to dwell for long and inadvertently upset Joyce, Max quickly put on a smile and flashed the woman two thumbs up, deftly hopping over the seat to the back of the car. Joyce’s eyebrows rose slightly, and she shrugged. 

“Nevermind opening any front doors then. Stay put while I call Captain Bluebeard over.” 

“Captain Bluebeard, haven’t heard that one in a while… Joyce, wait!” 

“Yes Max?” 

“How about spicing it up with a treasure hunt, like old times?” Max grinned, bringing out a paper and pen out of her bag. Joyce would have let out a bellowing laugh had she not been close to home where Chloe might hear them. 

“You got it, kid. Scurry away quickly so you give my girl a proper goose chase.” She shook her head at the brunette’s antics, relieved to see Max was able to act carefree even now, or act her age, if she were being honest. It was Chloe who wasn't acting her age anymore. 

Max did her best reproduction of a map for Arcadia bay, skipping over much of the landmarks beyond notable ones that held cherished memories to both girls- the Two Whales, the Hill down which Chloe taught her to ride a bike (Max recalled it more as Chloe pushing her down the hill after taking off her training wheels) , the crab diner, the forest they'd have their treasure hunts nearby, and of course, the lighthouse. Dog, she loved that lighthouse to bits, so she was glad to end Chloe's goose chase there. Her tongue was sticking out while she sketched focused, drawing her best pine tree based off the ones she could see from the car's dusty back window. She hastily finished up the drawing, darting out of the car and to the pit stops she’d leave clues for Captain Bluebeard to find. At least her developing stamina and strength were doing her loads of good for this chase. 

She grinned, setting her sights on the forest first. The Two Whales will be the one after, as a snack stop. It was tantamount that any visit to Arcadia bay be accompanied with regular dessert and brunch runs at the Two Whales - Max’s sweet tooth wouldn’t have it any other way. She heard Chloe questioning her mother with a voice that grew fainter the further Max ran, though hearing that voice in the same space, rather than a laptop or a phone, it. God, it’s been a year since she’s heard Chloe’s voice. She sped up to avoid being spotted and to stop herself from turning back to barrel into the blonde and hug her without a care in the world. She would soon, she just had to make their reunion a touch more fun with a good treasure- or person- hunt. 

Back at the house, Chloe had been texting Max before trying to get back to focusing on her homework- considering it was on Shakespeare's sonnets, she was tempted to use the book as a pillow for a desk nap and call it a day. Her mum called for her from downstairs, something about groceries, and she silently thanked the woman for giving her an out from this literary torment. Growing taller by the month, her movements were still a bit lanky. She halfway barreled down the stairs but narrowly avoided running into the wall facing the stars - this time. It was usually a 50/50 chance of her ramming the wall and knocking the portraits down. And it usually earned a scowl from Joyce, not that she cared much about pissing Joyce off more than usual. But, she was talking to Max, and that helped calm her down sometimes. Keep a level head and not antagonize Joyce who’s been doing what she can for both of them with what she’s got. 

The way Max had spoken when the topic of spending time with family came up, worried Chloe; her voice would grow fainter and fear would colour her features, even if for a moment, as if the possibility she would lose them had become so tangible. It was especially the glint in Max’s eyes that sent shivers up Chloe’s spine; she would get this thousand yard stare that made Chloe feel like Max had seen a ghost or that her soul just left her body. It could be from since she faced that mugger, about 3 months ago. Chloe didn’t forget that. She’d look at Joyce sometimes and remember that, and bite her tongue to prevent the scathing remark that could have ignited another argument. Sometimes. She did love her mom, it was just complicated. Frustrating, like trying to talk to her through rows of cement walls keeping them apart. But she could make some holes here and there. Her thoughts didn’t stray for long as she reached Joyce. 

"'sup mom, shift over?" 

"For the day, hun, yes." She briefly embraced Chloe before setting her hands on the confused blonde's shoulders, wearing a grin Chloe hadn't seen in a while- it was mischievous, and, it took years off her mom'sface, something that made her both very happy and very sad. It also reminded her of how a few years back, Joyce would wear that grin regularly with William around, the two of them always a step ahead of Max and Chloe and their antics of the day, or when she had particularly interesting conversations with Vanessa. She'd seen them wear such grins before a good joke or prank on their husbands, or when they were particularly chatty after a good hike in the woods nearby. She shook away the jarring nostalgia that smile brought, but she couldn't help immediately question its appearance. 

"What's with the smile? Shitty boss finally got fired?" 

"Not quite, but I had a chat with Vanessa earlier." So that was it. That made sense to Chloe. 

"Cool, how's she doing? And Max?" 

"Max is finishing up a project at school, it might have been a bit of a busy week for her, so her parents might spend some future vacation days together, and they were considering coming by here for a bit too." 

"Wait, really? That's amazing!" Chloe couldn't help doing a small jump and fist pump. "Man I can't wait to see Max again! I miss her so much Mom, even with all the calls we have, they're great, but, it's just- I don't know" 

"I understand, honey. Sometimes, I feel a bit of the same, with Vanessa and Ryan." 

"Yeah," Looking at her mother, really looking and meeting her eyes, Chloe realised Joyce might have understood what she was feeling, or at least she tried to. It reassured her, and she liked sharing this moment of solidarity with her mom; moments like this were getting rarer in between their stilted talks and their heated arguments. Chloe wished she could freeze this moment in time, just a bit longer. Long enough to let this feeling of safety cover her like a warm blanket. But she willed the thought away . They were talking about Max now.

"Thanks, I- it's also that I worry about Max a bit- Seattle hasn't been the safest to Max, you'd know by now." Chloe trailed off, insinuating Vanessa would’ve told Joyce during their talk, obviously. Instead, Joyce's eyebrows rose in confusion. 

"No, I don't, Chloe. Has something happened to Max or her parents?" Joyce was perplexed. She knew Max was eager to see Chloe as she left Seattle on short notice; she thought it was typical school stress and her need to get away from it, but it could be something else that pushed her to reach out as suddenly as she did. 

"Oh, uh, well, she sort of had a run in with a mugger she tried to fend off from her classmates..." 

"What!?" Joyce yelped, and Chloe flinched slightly from the volume. She probably inherited her vocal control (or lack of) from her mom. 

"Yeah, my reaction exactly. Finally, someone gets how f-messed up this is! Max was trying to play it off like it was nothing! She's fine now though- apparently her back just got a bit damaged after she got away from him- but, I mean, it scares me she was there, Mom…" Chloe stared up to her mother for some answer, while Joyce was still processing what she said, incredulous as it sounded. 

"Our Max? The girl who would second guess what to eat for breakfast everyday?" Chloe's worry dissipated for a second as she snorted. 

"Yep, that Max. But, it's not like she changed. I know it doesn't look like it, but when it comes to people or stuff that really matters to her, Max can get… scary intense about it. Like, she gave stubborn a whole new level- but yeah, she's ok , from the sound of it." 

"This is… thank you for telling me Chloe, I'll check up on her, and Vanessa. I'm sure she must have been scared beyond her wits for what happened to her daughter." Joyce had brought her hand to her mouth in worried contemplation, resisting her old habit of biting her nails. She was partly hurt Vanessa and Ryan hadn't thought of sharing this with her, unless there was a bigger reason behind their omission. Max seemed perfectly fine too, but appearances could be deceiving.

She'd need to have a long talk with Vanessa, and a very long one with Max. 

"Now, how about you help with groceries in the back of the car , and we'll whip up squash soup? Getting chilly out there ain't it." She set aside their worries, smiling down softly at her daughter - she’d be looking up soon enough though, her girl was sprouting as fast as Jack’s bean sprout. 

"So long as we make breadsticks, I'm game." Chloe grinned while heading out the door. She was momentarily confused at the lack of bags or items once she got to the back and opened the trunk, and had she not done a double take, she would've missed the piece of paper lying in the middle. 

"What the-" She grabbed and looked it over. Once, twice, thrice, flipping it over and even holding it out to the light, tempted to pinch herself out of this potential daydream. 

"Is- is that a treasure map? of Arcadia bay…" This didn't look like her mom's writing, and no one else really knew her enough to address her as Captain Bluebeard, except for

"-Max! She's here!?" She was so absorbed in the piece of paper, she hadn't registered the flash of a camera and Joyce's chuckle until the woman was next to her- “this one's a keeper, despite my amateur skills.” Joyce's mischievous grin was back, and Chloe started mirroring it. 

"One way to find out, Captain Bluebeard. Just make sure you're home with your bounty by dinner!" She handed Chloe a jacket and walked back, leaving Chloe to bolt away with a cheer to her first stop on the map. Max was here! She was here, this was beyond amazing! She took off like lightning, especially thankful for her long legs now. Her first destination pointed to the forest. She noticed when she reached an area with logs they’d sit on to take a break, there was a selfie on one of the moss covered logs; it was Max pointing towards the shore. Chloe laughed as she grasped the image with both hands and held it up to the light, to make sure it was real. She realized her hands were shaking a bit- she couldn’t believe this- it really was Max, and she was grinning cheekily too, to boot. She’d drawn a fake eyepatch over her right eye with a little cartoon parrot on her shoulder. Cute. 

To the shore she ran next, where the waves were slow and rolling; back then, she and Max frequented it out after sunset, cause Max kept saying how nice it was to watch how black the water looked, making it the perfect mirror to reflect the night sky. Walking the shore in daytime now, she wasn’t too sure what sign to look out for; at least the beach was devoid of most people, save for a couple of older teens smoking what faintly smelled like a skunk, so it was probably weed. Chloe wondered what getting high might feel like- she’d seen TV or her skater friend Justin describe it as exhilarating like rolling down the top of a rollercoaster, or feeling as calm as the waves rolling over the sand. She’d stopped to stare at the sand and waves for a bit, careful not to stare at those teens too long or too keenly. She noticed as her stare drifted some arrows were drawn in the sand. She perked up and followed the arrows with a light jog, coming upon a crab drawn in the sand, with another polaroid at the center of the crude sand drawing. 

Damn, Max took this treasure hunt seriously. It was a picture of Arcadia bay this time but further west. She flipped the image and saw a little crab drawing with a small sketch of a fork and knife. It must be Max and her parents’ favorite seafood place, the only one in Arcadia bay that served crabs.Off she went again, dusting sand off her pants and clutching the polaroids, grinning so widely with genuine excitement that her face felt a bit sore, its muscles having forgotten what it felt like to smile so widely for so long. She was nearly panting by the time she reached the shop, unsure how to find a polaroid in a busy diner. Maybe she got the clue wrong? She figured throwing a look inside wouldn’t hurt. The owner saw her come in and gave a curt smile.

“Right on time, lass- there’s an order for ye,” The woman behind the counter yelled her order out, sliding the brown bag towards the confused girl. 

“Uh, I don’t think you’ve got the right person-” She began to gesture before the storekeep interrupted her. 

“Well, this wee lass with the polaroid- she paid in advance and said the order was for ye.” She mentioned reading off the receipt, then looking back up and peering at Chloe through small rectangular glasses. “Sounds about right with the physical descriptors…” She muttered. Since Chloe kept standing there, the owner waved her hand for the blonde to come closer. “Well, look for yourself then.” Des[ite gesturing hastily she wore a small smile at Chloe’s jerky nod.

“Oh! Okay, uh, thanks.” She walked forward curious for her next clue. Inside was food and a small note - 

‘This is both a clue, and part of tonight’s dinner as thanks for letting me stay over. Hope you’re not crabby with the chase by now! One place left, and that’s our hideout, find me there if you remember - Maxoxo’ 

‘You insult me Max, how could I forget our favorite lighthouse hideout!’ She thanked the woman again before tripping over herself to sprint up to the lighthouse . It was nearing sunset when she reached it, half hoping Max wasn’t at the top- she’s run all over the town at this point and was in good need of a stretch, and food. Lots of it. Thankfully, Max was instead lying on the bench with hands under her head, staring at the tiger striped sky lined with hues of orange, purple and yellow.

“Max!” The girl shot up and leaped over the back of the bench the second she heard Chloe’s familiar voice, the two sprinting towards each other. 

“Chloe!” Both girls tackled each other, their embrace giddy as they jumped around, laughing boisterously. 

“You’re here! You’re really here!” 

“I am! And you are! We’re here! together!” They were jumping around in a circle while holding hands, too excited to hold still. 

Eventually, Chloe calmed down to bring Max in a calmer and tighter hug, somehow more emotional as it sunk in that they were in each other's arms, in person this time. It felt so nostalgic, so safe, to have Max’s arms around her again, to feel like it would all be ok. Max still felt the same in her arms, if not slightly stockier, and Chloe squeezed her friend just a little tighter. 

"It's so nice to see you Chloe" Max exhaled, exhilirated and relieved. 

"It's awesome that you're here again, Long Silver Max! I missed my first mate." She lightly punched the brunette's shoulder after separating from the hug, trying to hide that she'd teared up, though she didn't need to as Max unabashedly let a couple tears fall and sniffled loudly, wiping at the tears and nose with her sleeve, uncaring. It might sound weird, but Chloe always admired how Max didn't care that people saw her cry or thought she was weak for it. If she needed to cry, she just cried. 

“I see you’ve sailed a long way from Seattle- how long were you and mom in on it?” She gently pushed Max's shoulder, giggling. Max couldn’t stop smiling and pushed back.

“A couple weeks- looks like you’re turning gullible, Chloe Price.” Her smile turned cheeky, and she stepped back just in time to avoid Chloe’s tackle. 

“Catch me if you can slowpoke!” Max stuck her tongue out before taking off in a sprint as Chloe chased after her, both girls laughing all the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Happy Holdiays to folks if you're in vacation :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this reunion chapter I sometimes wish could've been a reality in canon :') Next chapter might dive into a bit of supernatural backstory; stick around to read it! 
> 
> I appreciate any feedback on writing and characterization. Enjoy restful holidays and a happy new year wherever you may be! 
> 
> Timeline #97


	6. Morning Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce knew more than she let on, and Max learns some secrets for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music I edited and wrote this chapter to is 'All ashore' by the 'Punch Brothers'.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Once the girls chased each other back to the house and got their roughhousing out of the way, they cleaned up and helped Joyce by setting the table. The dinner was boisterous and bursting with stories and laughter as they caught each other up, no frowns or scowls in sight. Max retired to bed soon after the hearty meal, considering her fairly long train ride and run over town left her exhausted, so Chloe and Joyce followed her lead a couple hours later.

Then morning came.

It was still too early to watch the sunrise and nowhere near when Chloe would be awake. Still, Max woke; she naturally was an early riser, even when her hunting forced her to be a night owl more nights than she would have liked. Her eyebags and constant daydreaming revealed that well enough. In the dim light, she took in her surroundings before focusing on Chloe next to her sleeping like a log, with the covers strewn off her and all over the bed. Max resisted the urge to laugh. A year later and Chloe still slept like a mangled body from TV crime scenes. Max was curled on her side as she watched her best friend in her blissful slumber, deep breaths making her chest rise and fall. The frequent chirping of yellow-billed cuckoos outside failed to wake her, and Max didn't mind. She wanted to commit this moment to memory: her best friend, relaxed and within arm's reach, safe and sound. Some of the strawberry blond strands framing Chloe's face shifted as she snored faintly, and Max stopped herself from tucking them behind Chloe's ears. While Chloe did sleep deeply, Max didn't fancy poking this sleepy bear; her best friend could be _pretty_ grumpy without enough sleep. The image of Chloe as a slumbering bear popped in her head, briefly amusing Max. She'll try to sketch that sometime. Still, she didn't realize how badly she needed to be near Chloe, to see her safe. Or how much she needed a couple quiet mornings away from the city. She sighed quietly as she took it all in, very content. 

She figured Chloe wouldn’t be up for a while, and after some failed attempts to fall back asleep, she decided it was still dark enough out that no one would be up to notice her climb the roof. She’ll just go back down around sunrise, leaving any early risers none the wiser of her presence. She slipped on a baggy sweater, keeping on her shorts and socks, and she cautiously climbed over Chloe's desk to slide the window open. She checked left and right for any passerbys and stepped out cautiously, one foot at a time, without a peep or a creak. She hoped the tiles wouldn’t come loose if she stepped on them or that the rusted pipes wouldn’t groan as she scaled up. Chloe's room was close to the roof anyways, so she made quick work of reaching it and settled down at the edge cross legged, facing the shore.

Staring out at the horizon, above the lined roofs of the rest of the houses making up the coastal town, she breathed in the air that carried the salt from the sea, closing her eyes to listen to the waves slamming against the jagged rocks under the cliff on which the lighthouse stood, and to the seagulls squawking far away, haggling with (or squawking at) the fishers for a share of the early haul they'd return with by sunrise. 

The quiet here, the dark . It was the kind of dark that came naturally, by being away from citylights, and not from the presence of ominous creatures. It was… nice. It was so tempting, too tempting, to want to stay here, to not worry about the hunt anymore. But she knew that was her exhaustion speaking. She wasn't like that. She couldn’t be like that. It would endanger people and her teammates back home, and ultimately, the people here too. 

'Focus on the now, Max, like mom said. Whatever waits for you back in Seattle, take the time to recharge for it now. You're here, Chloe's here, and so is Arcadia bay. What more is there to it?' Her thoughts rang clear and true, and for once, Max heeded the calm without complaint. 

‘And don’t forget Joyce's amazing grub at the Two Whales!' That was her stomach talking, and her tastebuds wholeheartedly agreed. 

Speaking of Joyce, she noticed the woman wrapped in her cardigan opening the front door and walking outside with a steaming cup in her hand. Max should probably duck back in and pretend to sleep, as much as she wanted to check up on Joyce too. She was just starting to climb down when she touched a pipe that creaked, and the unfortuante sound was only emphasized by the quiet. She winced as she heard Joyce call her name in surprise. 

"Max?" 

'Uh Oh. Ok, don't be suspicious. Easy enough from up here.' 

"J-joyce- fancy seeing you here, how are you doing?" hanging from ledge, and knowing full well one does not normally dangle from the roof of a house for fun, Max tried to strike a conversation with the Two Whales waitress.

"Wondering how the weather is up there?" She commented wryly, staring at Max with her no nonsense expression. Max didn't know whether to laugh or gulp nervously. She did both. 

"Haha s-sorry, I'll get down now." 

"You might as well climb down here, I'd like to talk to you if that's alright." 

"Oh, uh, of course, I'll be down now-" She was a bit surprised how nonchalant Joyce seemed (had her mum already spoken to her?). She made quick work of propping herself off the window and alternating between falling to the next lower ledge and making a grab, until her feet were close enough to the ground that she could stick the landing comfortably.

"Sorry again about the roof, Joyce. Didn't mean to scare you." 

"It'll take more than that to scare me, Max. Don't worry about that. Chloe mentioned you had been doing parkour, anyways. I meant to talk to you about that, and what happened to you. In Seattle."

Max was propping most of her weight on one foot, spinning the other one in slow circles as she stared at the ground, mentally preparing herself to be scolded. She looked up at Joyce sheepishly, trying to act clueless, as she hoped there was still a faint chance Joyce didn’t know about her escapades in Seattle. 

“Uhm… what exactly?” 

“The robbery?” Damn. So Chloe told her about that.

“I’d expected Vanessa to at least mention it… unless that’s not what really happened?” While Joyce was a bit crossed with the mother and daughter pair, she tried to soften her voice as she saw Max shrink in on herself, shoulders tensing. 

“I… please don’t blame my mum Joyce, I asked her not to tell…” She was wringing her hands, trying to knit her words and arrange the string of thoughts while she wrestled her guilt down. 

“I _really_ hate lying to Chloe. I almost couldn’t. But, I’m scared- I don’t know how to tell her what’s been happening, she’ll think I’m crazy, and yet the only way I can describe it is-” 

“Supernatural?” Max's head shot up, shock plain in her eyes as they looked into Joyce's knowing ones. 

“H-how ?” Max’s jaw dropped, and grim realisation settled in Joyce’s eyes. Her lips thinned, and the grip on her cup tightened the slightest bit.

“I take it your parents never told you why they moved.”

“B-because of Da’s job, right?” Max stated it like it was obvious, staring intently at Joyce, her stare gradually turning confused and desperate for answers the longer the woman stared back down at her, frowning sadly. Finally, Joyce sighed, looking at the house and then turning back to her.

“Let’s go inside, Max. There’s some history I’ll need to catch you up on.” The girl was still processing Joyce’s knowledge of the supernatural. Of different motivations her parents had and clearly hid from her. And of unsettling truths she would need to learn. It was a lot. Never having been much for talking, she was guaranteed to be speechless now, so she mutely nodded and trailed forward as Joyce’s hand on her back guided her forward reassuringly.

Inside, Joyce set to prepare a cup of tea while Max was picking at the paint on the table, waiting for Joyce’s story with baited breath. She set the finished cup in front of Max, asking her to wait while she headed up to her bedroom to fetch something. Max was left to stare at the sunrise from the window, the rays of light seeping in as they did, calming her enough so she wouldn’t fidget in her seat too much. A thud brought her attention back to the other occupant, and she saw an album sitting on the table, Joyce having taken a seat next to her. 

“Now, Max, I know your parents mean well, but with you back, and considering it’s been this long enough since your run ins with the supernatural, you have the right to know these things. Your involvement isn’t just a fluke. It all started here, in Arcadia Bay. Your parents moved away to get you out of the bay before the supernatural got to you, but they might have been too late. They weren't born here and had nothing to pass on, but they also decided to move, just to be sure. Looks like they didn’t quite luck out.”

“Those- those beasts- th-they’re here too? No no no no…” Her hands were reaching to grab for antyhing at all, maybe her hair, hoping to tug on them and hope the pain wakes her from this nightmarish realiztion, but Joyce held them firmly instead looked into Max's wide doe eyes with conviction. 

“Max, please. Listen to the whole story, and don’t worry, we’all safe. I promise you. Focus on that now.” Feeling the whine at the back of her throat die down, Max swallowed thickly and nodded, waiting for Joyce to start. Her hold was calming, and it anchored her to the present. She appreciated that more than she could express in words.

“The supernatural’s always been around Max. My mother had an uncanny ability to travel through dreams. It spooked the family more times than I cared to count , and she only let those she trusted know about it, considerin’ that after the first few times some folks looked at her like she was an oddball. She was careful about it, but she knew it wasn’t a fluke, what with her vivid descriptions of the dreams I'd had, and of others’. Sometimes, these… beasts. They were able to find her. It was dreadful. But no matter what, she tried to remember those beings for as long as she could, trying to stay asleep for that amount of time. How they left her looking haggard afterwards never left me. She managed to sketch some of them. Joyce opened the album and she flipped to a new page where the beasts were drawn… A nightshade she recognized all too well, In all its unsettling glory. There was no mistaking the thing that had threatened her life the first time. She shivered just thinking about it.

“Nightshade…” Joyce looked at her quizzically, before nodding to herself. She took a pen and added the note under the image. Max reminded herself to give Joyce a couple images. If those things were here too, it was best Joyce knew about them to have ways to protect herself and Chloe. 

“When hiking in the woods, I saw it once. If I hadn’t been with Vanessa at the time, it may have been the last of me. Ryan and Bill were back at the house…” 

“But, you said we were safe!” 

“We… we are, now.” She swallowed thickly, eyes misting before she schooled her expression. 

“They were sealed away, been that way… a bit over a year now, and it should last many more years still.” 

"Sealed away? H-how? Can I do that?" Max sat up as hope appeared on her face for the first time today, before it was abruptly snuffed out by Joyce who snapped at her. 

"No!" Max flinched back in her seat at Joyce's sudden alarm and painfully tight grip on her hand. The grip loosened as Joyce caught herself, and she silently cursed for scaring Max. She breathed in shakily and looked away, unable to part any comfort to the brunette. Her lips thinned and tears brimmed at her eyes once mre. Max's voice caught in her throat as she watched Joyce's composure break. She noticed the woman looking away from her to stare at William's portrait, where it was framed on the living room coffee table.

William. He was involved? 

Max felt a boulder dropping into her stomach, the possibility sinking in. The implications didn't sit right with her at all. 

Joyce couldn’t bring herself to say it. And Max couldn’t bring herself to readily acknowledge it, since it would mean she would have to keep this from Chloe. And Max doesn’t know if she has the mental strength to keep a secret like this. She’d already been witholding so much, too much, from her dearest friend. 

'Joyce. I am so, sorry.’ Was what Max wanted to say as she hastily wiped away a few tears. But saying this, it would make it too real. She settled for squeezing Joyce’s hands instead. 

"S-so you're telling me, even after th-the seal, Mum and Dad, they just left Arcadia behind to escape the supernatural?” 

“Max honey, they weren’t able to bear the reality of the seal-” Joyce's voice crack, and Max tightened her grip, feeling grief and anger overtake her. 

“A-and then they have the audacity to lecture me when I joined the hunters? Oh that's rich" She let out a watery laugh. She felt betrayed, devastated, and so out of her depth. She thought Arcadia Bay was her haven, only to know now it was a (dormant) hotspot for those creatures… It left her with too many grievances and questions. 

"But what about you and Chloe? I- you guys c-could get hurt once the seal breaks!" Max prayed Chloe already had some sort of protective power at her disposal. 

"I understand and respect what your parents decide Max. But I will stay here. I knew Chloe would be affected regardless. Remember the presence of the supernatural isn't the end of it, though. There's always the option to fight it, like you're doin’ now."

“It’s less fighting and more escaping Joyce, I’m… I still get terrified when I look at even one, even when I’ve seen hundreds, it’s - I’m pathetic…” Max hung her head down as she supported her elbows on the table, needing a moment. She felt Joyce wrap her arms around her. 

“Maxine Caulfield, no one calls my Goddaughter pathetic, even you. Remember fear is ok. Healthy even. But you can’t let it control you. And you , Max, don’t. You _are_ terrified, who wouldn’t be? But you’re still part of that rag tag team goin’ out to face those things every day. That’s anything but pathetic!” Her voice was gentle, but it was strong, sure of her words. 

Max didn’t know what to say. What Joyce told her, she was honored, and humbled. And part of her felt she didn’t earn that from her. But to talk about that, now, after this emotional weight was loaded onto the table, would take too much out of Max. She settled for nodding into the woman’s shoulder, enjoying the comfort the hug brought her a bit longer before parting. Joyce handed Max a tissue, smiling gently at the young teen. 

“Now, I didn’t tell you all this to make you cry. I told you since you deserved to know, and so you can have someone else to talk to about the supernatural beyond your parents. Vanessa and Ryan, they’ve already accepted so much for you, and it’s possible they just wanted to keep some more weight off your shoulders. So don’t blame them for it.” 

“I, I won’t. I’m mad they didn’t tell me, but I get why I guess... I will have questions for them, when I’m back. If you don’t mind me telling them what you told me.” 

“Certainly. I doubt Vanessa could stay mad a little old me for more than 10 minutes considering _she_ started it first.” Jyce chuckled, wiping away a couple of her own tears before getting out of her chair. There was so much more Max wanted to ask, especially after Joyce's reaction to the seal, but, it felt like prodding a fresh wound. Max would gladly spare Joyce that pain and bide her time. Time will reveal the past and the truth. Despite the burden of this information, Max felt lighter talking to Joyce, and knowing she could confide in her for future times.

“That's true. In case she does, you know your pancakes will always win her over. Speaking of which…?" She glanced at the stove, grinning with much more enthusiasm and feeling the drain of the conversation much less as her hunger gave her other more delicious problems to worry about. 

“Goodness, you might give Chloe a run for her appetite. She’ll probably wake up soon too, come to think of it. Alright, get going and fix up that puffy face of yours first, missy, then we’ll talk breakfast. I expect you to lend a hand, unless Seattle’s turned you into a slacker.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Joyce. Might be living in Seattle now, but once an Arcadian pancake flipper, always an Arcadian pancake flipper.” Joyce laughed heartily while Max sped to the bathroom. Joyce's laughter was a sign she'll be ok with time. That they could all be. That was enough for now. 

\----

“Nice, pancakes _and_ waffles! Good thing you’re here again so Mom can whip out the big guns. You sure you can’t just live here?” Chloe teased, squeezing Max’s shoulder as she started setting the table. Max just shook her head, grinning fondly before thinking up a retort of her own. 

“Not when you keep being a blanket hog.” The dramatic gasp Chloe replied with made Max chortle, but she focused on flipping the pancake without spilling anything from the counter. 

“I’m stealing all your bacon.” Max just stuck her tongue out in response before turning back to flipping. The heat radiating from the stove was nice, especially after staying on the roof outside in the cold for a while. The three finished preparing the meal and setting the table in relative peace, enjoying the breakfast. Chloe felt warmer, not just from the heat of the stove. They all did. This company, togetherness, it was nice. Joyce had to break the silence after a few minutes.

“While I was able to stick around with you girls now, I’ll have to head to work soon. What have you got planned?” 

“Was thinking I’d take Max around the bay again, and we could maybe scope out some new places-” 

“After you both do your homework, correct?” Joyce interjected with a pointed look, and Max held back a grin when Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, mom, after.” She groaned out 

“Great- keep me posted if you need anything, and feel free to stop by for any grub- I’ll have some pastries saved for your exceptionally sweet tooth Max.” Chloe laughed at how Max perked up so fast, gazing at Joyce with the eagerness of a border collie ready to chase an army of sheep back into their pasture. 

“Damn dude, you’re already eating tons of pancakes and waffles, sweets on top of it too?” 

“Dollar for the swear jar little missy- at this rate, we’ll be in Paris sooner than you think.” Joyce interjected, getting up to clean her plate while Max chuckled.

“Gimme a break Chlo, I’m a growin’ lass, as grandpa would say…” She grumbled but didn’t stop stuffing her mouth with the waffle. By the time they wrapped up, Chloe and Max changed the kitchen table to a study space, and Chloe bid her mom goodbye.

To no one’s surprise, less than 5 minutes after hearing the car's engine roar to life and the tires squeal away, Chloe shut her thick literature tome with a snap, startling Max out of her seat. 

“Right! Now that she’s gone, the real fun begins!” She rose from her chair, both hands on the table as she stared at Max with a mischievous grin. It only took Max a second to recuperate, and, curious as always, she nodded eagerly. 

“Lead the way, Capn’. Where to?” 

“I want to go scouting for new territory- and I’ll show you around the town, maybe visit a few spots I’ve been wanting to check out, we could see if some students are moving into Blackwell or if Warren and Brooke are around...” 

“They friends of yours?” Max smiled encouragingly at Chloe who had trailed off, and the energetic blonde took it as a sign to keep going. 

“Yeah, I guess; we share some science classes, and they're the only ones I can stand to joke around and talk physics with. A lot of other students there are a bit… stuck up. Sucked up in stupic clicks and clubs.” Max hated how Chloe deflated and resolved to make her forget of her troubles, as they both deserved to relax today. 

“Hey, that’s two more friends than just little old me, and I might have another friend to add to the batch. It'd also be great to have you visit Seattle and meet Kris and Fernando- I’ve told them so much about you they pretty much know you like a friend.” Max was expecting some defensiveness that Chloe had harbored in the beginning; she initially reacted negatively to Max mentioning making other friends. A sort of fear reflex of feeling like she might lose Max to them. It put some strain on their relationship, as Max would be confused and upset and Chloe would get frustrated and cut her off occasionally. But with enough communication and time, they crossed that bridge hand in hand. And now, instead of shoving the topic aside, Chloe looked away with uncharacteristic shyness and scratched the back of her head.

“...You talk to them about me?” 

“Well, duh! You’re my best friend Chlo, how could I not?” Max was a bit confused by the obvious question, the answer easily slipping from her lips. Chloe just wrapped her arm around Max’s shoulders and ruffled her hair before heading upstairs. 

“You better had only told them the good things” 

“And what kind of best friend would I be if I did that?” Max packed a small backpack with several energy bars and water. Chloe stared incredulously, and Max looked up exasperated, as if reading Chloe's mind.

“Oh come on. It’s for both of us! The parkour really eats up a lot of calories. And I did promise to show you a couple things- hey we could practice somewhere today if you want!” 

“Hell yesss! No one’s gonna stand a chance with my new skills- let’s go, Mad Max, we’ll find somewhere by the light house to practice.” She grabbed Max’s hand as they made their way out with renewed excitement.

“For reals though, dude, it’d be rad if you met my Blackwell buddies too, I’ll introduce you sometime- but till then you could check out Blackwell, the place isn’t always a hell hole. And you’ll get to bust out that camera for a photo op.” 

“You know me too well, I’ve been drooling to use it here… Oh, I wanted to ask, would you want to meet up with a new friend I made, maybe sometime tomorrow? Met her on the train yesterday, apparently she just moved here. She’ll probably be going to Blackwell.” 

“Didn’t take you for a social butterfly, but sure. I hope she doesn’t have a stick up her ass like the rest of the student body.” 

“Nah, she seemed pretty cool. From … uh… California, I think.” Max’s grin softened, and Chloe, curious, questioned her a bit more about it before moving on to other topics until they made it to the lighthouse. 

\---- 

“H-How… the hell do you do this on a near daily basis…” Chloe groaned 

"Food, lots of it. And stubbornness; you have plenty to go around, don't be so down." Max smiled encouragingly despite Chloe's death stare. The blonde landed on the floor again, after failing another boulder hop. Max landed much more gracefully and sat next to her. 

Chloe turned , looking at her incredulously. 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"What?" Chloe put her palm on Max's forehead, followed by her cheeks and neck- Max blushed from the contact, but she looked more confused than anything. 

"No sweat? Really? What the hell dude!" 

"Seriously, Chlo?" Max let out a breathy laugh before playfully swatting Chloe's hand away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Apologies for the day delay, but here's the chapter. I gave the barest hints on how the supernatural world works , though if you find I protrayed it unclearly let me know and I'll do my best to clarify. 
> 
> The next chapter will come in two weeks since I've started getting busy with studies and work again, and I want to be sure not to rush plot relevant events or the nice moments in between all the action. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and if there's specific secondary characters you'd like me to shed more light on in the future, let me know! 
> 
> Best,  
> Timeline #97


	7. Greet the newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe enjoy their day, and Rachel joins their fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter while listening to 'Weather' by 'Novo Amor'
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read!

Max was excited to meet Rachel again and introduce her best friend, to whom she was currently recounting her meeting. 

“- and then I was shocked at how she couldn’t have a Chloe in her life, it’s definitely a miserable one - so , I told her she should be friends with us.” Chloe laughed and ruffled Max’s hair while they walked back from their parkour practice and to pick up some pastries from the Two Whales. 

"So you just pawn me off to the new kid, real sweet of you Max-" 

"H-hey, I said both of us be friends, I'm not pawning you off anywhere, you're still my best friend-" She grumbled when Chloe started laughing again.

"Just kidding, Max. Seriously though, I think what you did back there is cool- this Rachel better live up to what you're sayin' about her. We can't let anyone into our pirate brigade, we're too cool for that'' Chloe looped her arm around Max's shoulder, bringing her closer and giving her a conspiratorial wink. Max rolled her eyes but grinned in spite of herself. 

"Wouldn't dream of letting you down, Cap'n. After The Two Whales, want to go to the shore? Seattle has no sea (ironically, cause sea-ttle, haha, please don't leave) and I really missed the one here. O-ohhh we could collect some sea shells -o-or go fishing!" Max piped up with stars in her eyes, Chloe smiled endearingly at the excited brunette. Max always loved the shore here. 

Chloe wondered if there'd come a day she could move away and learn to miss it too. 

"We'll have time for all that and more- can't cap the day off without a couple board games too. Mom won't let us off easy without a couple rounds at least" 

"For sure!" 

The rest of the day flew by as the two had fun. Chloe hadn't remembered smiling and laughing so much in a single say, and Max's mouth hurt from how much she'd smiled. She was very eager for a swim, and with barely anyone around, Max shed her clothes to take a dip, despite the cold and breeze that made some waves. Chloe guffawed in disbelief at first and then laughed as Max got her shirt stuck over her head in her rush to undress and sprint to the water. 

"You’re such a dufus" She was at Max's side to help, but her laughter died away as her eyes trailed down Max's freckled and toned stomach, and she blinked. Her face felt a bit hot, and she looked away with a small frown, confused with her own reaction. She shook her head when she noticed Max grunt and finally shrugged the shirt off, hair tousled and pouting at her friend. Chloe just grinned and shrugged.

"You're a big girl now, you can take off your own clothes." Max stuck out her tongue before shimmying out of her pants and running to the water, splashing and kicking the waves with vigor. Chloe could see the brunette yelp from the cold sting soon after her initial glee. 

"Seriously, Max, what did you expect- H-hey!" Max cut Chloe’s laughter short and splashed her as Chloe jumped back. 

"I'm not a maniac who loves freezing to death like you, geeze" 

"Aw come on, it'll help your muscles after our training." Max gauded her while standing and hip deep in the water, arms opened wide as the water shimmered under the sun. The droplets on Max gleamed under the rays too, and for a moment Chloe felt like she was staring at another sun nearly too radiant to admire for long, lest the light leaves an imprint on her irises. Chloe had always found Max pretty, but she didn’t expect to be so acutely aware of it right then, out of the blue. Chloe felt her heart thud just a bit stronger and louder than before. She hoped Max couldn't see the red cheeks from where she was standing, still taunting Chloe. All she could do was huff out and smile softly at her returned friend.

She probably just missed Max a lot. That’s all. 

\--- 

After several attempts of trying to get Chloe in the water (which ended in dismal failure), a crab biting her toe and the wind knocking her backwards into the freezing water, Max finally fled to shore, a shivering mess. She was still very pleased with herself, blowing a raspberry at Chloe's ‘I told you so's. The picture she took of the shore with Chloe in frame was so worth it too. Somehow, Chloe keeps getting cooler and prettier the older they grew. Max smiled warmly at the photo before carefully pocketing it- that photo was a keeper. After wandering around a bit longer, they made their way back to the Price residence to help Joyce with dinner. 

They polished off their meal before moving on to the main event of the night: board games. Playing was fun, and surprisingly Joyce won the most games, all while denying having cheated. Max squinted her eyes, unconvinced, recalling her mum complaining about Joyce’s blatant cheating quite often. Joyce in return would be affronted that Vanessa thought her blatant. Max suppressed a grin at the memory of the heated albeit hilarious rows her mum and Joyce always got into when playing games. Having packed the games away, Max and Chloe capped off the night by watching ‘blade runner’ in the older girl's room and passed out cuddling on the couch leaning against each other. 

The day was better than either girl could have ever hoped for. 

Hopefully tomorrow would be as great, if not more eventful. Max had been texting Rachel the other day to confirm a meeting spot and to try and fit in that Blackwell tour, if Chloe was feeling generous enough to act as their tour guide. So, the next morning found the two pirates scavenging for food at the Two Whales. 

"I told Rachel to meet us here- good idea suggesting this Chlo" Max noted while skimming through the menu with a pleased grin. 

"Of course you’d love the idea, considering your stomach for brains, Max. Haven't you memorized the menu already?" 

Max's smile turned sheepish and she kept browsing anyway. 

"They do change it up sometimes." 

"Please, they change it up as often as I dye my hair." 

Max rolled her eyes and looked up at Chloe who'd lifted her eyebrow, daring Max to prove her wrong. 

"I think it'd be cool to dye your hair blue, commit to Captain Bluebeard's namesake." Max giggled when she held a lock of Chloe's blonde hair, contemplating the idea while it was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes. 

"Hardy Har." 

"I'm serious Chlo, I think blue would look good on you, maybe dyeing a lock?" Chloe was thinking about it too now, turning to the window to stare at her faint reflection. 

"Blue, huh… Maybe I will. If you dye yours something too. That way mum doesn't yell at me alone. Come on, don't give me that pout. Do what you preach!" Max twirled her hair around her fingers, pensive. 

"Purple is pretty neat…" She mused before her eyes flicked back to the menu she browsed reverently once more , leaving Chloe to browse the jukebox's archaic music selection. A couple minutes later, the doorbell jingled, and Max looked up to see a blonde browsing the seated occupants, hazel eventually meeting blue. Rachel's eyes lit up and a grin animated her face as she headed towards them. She was wearing a red and black flannel over a black Nasa t-shirt and ripped jean shorts. Both girls thought it looked pretty good on her, and Chloe hoped she wasn’t blushing again. What is it with her and blushing this weekend? 

"Max, good to see you!” 

“Hey Rachel." The girl was quick to hug Max who hugged back after her initial surprise, unused still to how affectionate Rachel was. 

Chloe raised her eyebrows momentarily as Rachel straightened back up and extended her hand for Chloe to shake. 

“And you must be the infamous Chloe. Max talked my ear off about you” 

"Hey!" 

Up close, Chloe noticed Rachel had a nice smile, and pretty hazel eyes a couple shades darker than her tanned tanned skin. A tan worthy of Californians, as Max mentioned. 

"You guessed it, nice to meet you Rachel." They exchanged easy smiles and settled in their seats. Max and Chloe sat next to each other, facing their enigmatic friend who didn't waste a moment to engage them in conversation. Chloe pitched in mostly while Max added her two cents' worth here and there, preferring to listen unless Rachel or Chloe directly asked her anything. Max felt warmth bubbling in her chest when watching Rachel and Chloe get along, as well as great amusement at how Rachel could get Chloe to stutter over her words, much to the frustration of said friend. 

"See how it feels Chlo? Imagine that with every person you talk to and you get a Max." 

"For all that talk of clumsiness, you did save me from falling back then." Rachel smirked and even Chloe nudged Max with a sly grin. 

"Yeah you can't be clumsy, you do parkour now. You’re a cool kid. Couple notches above those skater boys you keep getting crushes on." She grinned when Max’s face reddened in embarrassment, and it only got worse with Rachel’s bemused laughter. 

"I wish… unfortunately, doing parkour and being clumsy are not mutually exclusive. I promise you’ll get front row seats to me putting my foot in my mouth, I promise" 

They ordered off the menu throughout their small talk, and both girls were bemused by how Max managed to scarf down her portion, or how she managed to drink coffee too bitter for the other two. Rachel was a tea person while Chloe went with a soda. Of all things. In the morning. Much to Max’s consistent disgust and Rachel’s amusement. 

"Right! Now that the sacrifice to the black hole was accepted, we can get to Blackwell." She poked Max's stomach before Max swatted her hand away. 

"Chloe I swear if I had a dollar every time you mentioned my appetite, I'd have enough money to buy a house in Arcadia bay." 

Rachel was amused with their dynamic, taking in how well they fit together. A small part of her worried how she would fit in, and her smile strained as the thought nagged at her; she tried not to pay it much mind and followed along, smoothly leading their conversation. The tour of Blackwell was nice, and they avoided run-ins with any security. Not that their presence was prohibited, as far as Chloe told them. 

"Not looking forward to seeing why it's called Blackhell." Rachel quipped as she looked around the courtyard facing the main building. It looked pleasant enough, so Chloe must have been referring to the students. 

'It doesn't matter; playing the social scene should be a piece of cake- all high schools are the same, after all.' Rachel threw a contemplative side glance at Chloe, her future classmate, and mused on how this would be an interesting year. Much like with Max, she was still figuring out Chloe. She knew so far that Max’s best friend was a bit reserved around her yet easily flustered. And that she was evasive around the topic of her Dad, which Rachel was careful not to bring up following Max's cautionary text. She briefly mentioned it would soon be a year since his death. With how dour Max turned while telling her this, Rachel figured Chloe's Dad might have meant a lot to Max too.

Rachel couldn't imagine losing her dad. The thought alone made her stomach clench, and she avoided staring at Chloe with pity. Either way, Chloe was too busy teasing the brunette about something again- Rachel caught the words ‘baby crush’ and ‘photography teacher in Seattle’ and could piece the story pretty well. She might join in on the fun, considering how fun it was to embarrass Max. Rachel wondered how it would have been without Max around. Would she still have met Chloe and be friends? Would she still have her mind set on getting her Dad to move them away back to California? 

“- and we can take her to the shore!” 

“Again, Max? You nearly froze to death the other day- and became crab food!” 

“It was one time Chlo- come on!” 

Rachel’s ears perked at the mention of the shore- beaches meant tanning and swimming, two things she'd sorely been missing since leaving Long Beach. Glancing at Max and Chloe smiling at her, Rachel began to warm up to the prospect of living here. She grinned whilst demanding they lead the way to the shore, and Max complied all too happily, eagerly pulling both Chloe and Rachel forward by their wrists. Chloe laughed and teased Max about tripping over air and dagging them down with her. Rachel could only smile and follow, taking in the sights along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Here's my take on how all three might become friends in Arcadia Bay. The next few chapters tend to skip through some months, since I'd rather focus on certain aspects of their lives and characters more than others. I'll try to label the events with their dates properly, so there's no confusion. 
> 
> I'm excited to be nearing the chapter that really shifts the tone of the story, but I'll do my best building up this story until then!
> 
> I'll post the next chapter in a couple weeks, which will be introducing a new character in the story. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos, feedback and comments , and thanks for reading! 
> 
> Stay safe,   
> Timeline #97


	8. Welcome to the Chase Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's list of new friends gets another addition following her return to Seattle .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "Marfa" by Mother Falcon while editing this chapter. Enjoy!

Max had wandered off again during their school trip to the art gallery. Kris was tempted to plant a tracker in Max's phone or arm, considering she was as lokely to lose or break her phone as she was to wander off. Fernando quipped it was a wonder Kris still had some sanity left after the fifth time this happened. Kris just took a deep breath and exhaled, looked at Fernando, and cursed loudly. At least they didn't have to waste time grabbing the teacher's attention, who was turning around to scold Kris. 

Max was nowhere to be seen, having somehow wandered off into the Chase Space, a space completely dedicated to photography. It called to her like a moth to the light. She rubbed her hands together with anticipation, marveling at many of the art works inside.

Max lost track of time, too entranced by the displays and the details she was ditching to analyze. Delving into photography was worth all the time in the world for Max. She wished Chloe were here with her, though had the suspicion she’d pull her out soon after entering, or nap on one of the benches , at least for the photography section. She bet Chloe would be a fan of the sculptures and paintings, no matter how ‘over it’ she mentioned she was the other day. Given the chance, Max would bet 5 packets of polaroid film that she'd geek out over art drawings. 

Walking around, Max admired the play on shadows some of the photographs had, how skillfully they nailed the contrast to amplify the shadows. In another, how nostalgic some of the shots looked. She wanted to go for that nostalgic feel herself in her photos- going analog would definitely give her that aspect, but everything else, the contrast, the focus, she would have to nail in one shot, or bust. And don’t even get her started on trying to photograph white objects and the terrible focal length … lost in her head, she wandered to the less and less crowded spaces, ending up at a corner of the space, noticing a photograph , tucked away in a corner, relative to the other pieces being strutted like peacocks in the gallery; Max got the impression it was added there almost as an afterthought. 

‘That’s a shame.’ She thought, looking at it closely. 

The photo featured a boy around her age was smiling, though he looked surprised to be smiling, as if it were a spontaneous act. It felt like the photographer caught him by surprise, made him smile, and then caught that perfect moment on camera, when that glint of joy was just appearing there, mixed with the surprise from the subject. He was surrounded by sunshine. On a pier, somewhere, or a bay. His blond hair almost looked to be glowing as the rays washed over him, blue eyes glinting with that joy that seemed to come to him rarely. the heavy bags under his eyes looked a little less heavy then. Even his outfit, donned in light colors, reflected this shift in mood and scenery. 

Max was transfixed by the photo, feeling as if she were on that pier too, smiling with the boy. She wanted to walk closer to see it, see who the photographer was who captured this fleeting and genuine moment, when a voice caught her attention. She'd been so distracted she didn't notice someone walking and stopping next to her. 

"What do you think of this? You've been standing here a while." 

"Y-yeah, I have…” She tore her eyes away to look at the speaker, noticing a girl with braided blond hair , standing with a straight posture slightly taller than her (who wasn't taller than her at this point). She wasn't part of her school trip but looked to be her age. Maybe she liked photography too, to be here on a day besides a school trip. 

"Well?" The girl’s tone gained a touch of urgency. Max wasn't sure whether she looked anxious or impatient, or a mix of both. 

"I-It… it feels the photographer caught him by surprise, but he really does look happy. Gives me the feel of a Richard Avedon portrait. The way he frames his subjects to catch them when they don’t expect it, so it’s like they don’t have a mask on." 

She gazed back at the photo, still admiring it, smiling as she felt as lighthearted as the boy in the picture before looking back at the girl with that smile, becoming surprised at how she gasped, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Max quirked her eyebrow in question. Did she say something weird?

"Oh my gosh, Richard Avedon, he's my favorite photographer ever!" Just like that, her anxiety and impatience was replaced by excitement

"Oh, cool. So you like this photograph too?" 

"I- well, I took it."

"Oh, wow , it's so cool you get a photo in a gallery already!" Max was actually floored. How old was this girl? Some kind of prodigy for sure. 

"Well, it's not that impressive. The gallery belongs to my parents, I mean this was barely even good enough to get in… so whatever." Somehow that excitement faded as fast as it came, feeling the girl close off. 

"I don't see what makes this one less worthy than other photos around here. Sure, it could use better work with framing and exposure, and others might have used more expensive cameras, but it's still really cool that you caught this moment on photo! It's a moment I want to be in- I like it a lot." Max wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend this person she didn't even know and likely wouldn't meet again. But she didn't like seeing her put herself down so easily. And maybe she said something wrong to set her off and didn't want that. 

She watched the girl relax again, guarded stance dissolved and looked at her with hesitant hope. 

"I… Thanks. what's your name? " 

"M-max. Max Caulfield. Nice to meet you." She gave the blonde a friendly smile that the latter returned hesitantly.

"Victoria Chase. Is this your first time?"

"Yeah, came with my class. Wandered into the photography section alone- I like it the most." 

"As a career choice I assume?" 

"I know it's silly, but, Yeah. I knew I wanted to be when I held and used my first camera. I like analog a lot, with polaroids-" Victoria snorted and Max halted, confused at the derisive reaction. 

"Polaroids? What century are you stuck in?" Victoria snarked and Max felt a bit hurt. It must have shown on her face, as the blonde coughed in her hand awkwardly and looked away. 

“I mean, have you seen any galleries that still feature polaroids?” The blonde spoke down to Max, as if trying to prove her point. Victoria felt the apology bubbling from her lips, but she recalled her parent’s words. Not to lower herself, to give someone the opening. Even if it felt shitty when Max looked dejected. When this person that gave her the highest form of compliment she could hope for was now looking upset. 

“...So what if they don’t? I-I like them-” ‘And so does … _did_ William, he showed me how great they were, he captured my and Chloe’s happiest moments with analog cameras, immortalized my happiest times ever’ She wanted to say too. But that was too personal. She ignored how the thought of his name stabbed at her gut and made her voice quiver for a moment. She didn’t expect to miss William out of the blue- for the missing to come to the forefront without warning. But she continued. It would be weird to cry in front of this new girl. She didn’t want her to think she was a cry baby. 

“-a-and I think some galleries might find a quality in polaroids that’s lacking in other image formats. You don’t have that same spontaneity or exposure type with other cameras, anyway, so… yeah. A-and analog doesn’t just mean polaroids-” 

“Well I know _that_ \- I just think polaroids are a bit childish. Too nostalgic for my taste.” Victoria countered, and Max bristled instead of withdrawing into herself like she normally would. Victoria made her want to argue this. Victoria made her remember William. And she didn’t like having something William loved be made fun of. It wasn’t rational, but it was how she felt then, strongly enough to ignore her reluctance for confrontation.

“Well, that’s fine, I’m not forcing you to like polaroids . I-I think they are still relevant and important to people, and to the art world, I can show that-” 

“Prove it.” Victoria had her arms on her hips, staring Max down smugly. 

“What?” 

“Submit a photo for the upcoming contest-” 

“Wha- t-to an art gallery? This one?” Max looked as if Victoria pulled the rug from under her with that dare.

“You heard me. There’s a photo contest that goes on every year, for high school photographers in Seattle. The Rising Star contest. It opened a month ago, and there’s a couple weeks until it closes.”

“I… that’s a bit - I’m not even in a photography school-” 

“So you’re too chicken to do it?” 

“A-am not! I-I’m just shy…” The idea that so many people might judge her photos started to scare her. But Max wanted more to wipe that smirk off Victoria’s face. To prove her wrong. To make her feel what she felt, that feeling of witnessing a feat of magic, when she watched photos develop from William’s camera for the first time ever, showing her and Chloe how happy they were with pirate gear and proudly hoisting their crafted flag from their tree house. 

“Aw, twee Caulfield can’t handle a bit of criticism? You admit polaroids aren’t good contest material then?” She crossed her arms, looking victorious. 

While to Max, submitting a photo so soon seemed ridiculous, since it would take her a week alone to even plan what to photograph, Max wouldn’t turn this challenge down. She owed it to herself and to William, in a weird personal way to make peace with him. It was weird. He wasn’t even her Dad. Why was she feeling this sharp loss too? Oh God, she couldn’t imagine how much worse Chloe had it.

‘Forget that Max, you’re talking to Victoria now.’ 

“Fine! I-I’ll show you polaroids can be in galleries too.” Victoria looked surprised for a second before her smile widened. 

“Excellent! Here, give me your number and I’ll send you the contest information.” 

“Great, except, uh, I... “ 

“What?” 

“ I don’t have a cell phone. Mom and Dad are gonna get me one when I turn 14... ” Max muttered, looking down at her feet. After breaking it for the third time in a row, Max's parents had enough and told her she'd need to wait until her birthday for the new one. Max begrudgingly accepted, and cursed her inability to keep inanimate objects intact. She didn't want to tell Victoria all this, so for now, no phone. Victoria tried not to look incredulous and sighed. 

“Are you sure you’re not stuck in the 90s? Fine, your email then. Here, put it in.” Victoria handed her the phone, and Max tried not to gawk at the quality. It was one of the newer models, and if Max hadn’t noticed Victoria came from money based on her clothes alone (or the fact that her parents owned an art gallery), then that did it. 

“R-right. Here.” She was relieved the keys were big enough she wasn’t too clumsy, handing it back to the blonde who had that impatient frown on her face. It disappeared when she looked over the email, a smile on her face again. A teasing smirk. 

“Thanks, Maxine-” Max was already groaning. 

“It’s Max, never Maxine. Please.” 

“Shame. Maxine sounded classier.” 

“More like the name for a 19th century fossil...” Max rolled her eyes, but grinned when Victoria snorted. 

“Right, then. Expect that email from me. Let’s see if you manage to pull a win with your outdated analogs.” 

“Oh, we will see.” Max didn’t know why Victoria managed to push her buttons like this. But she was going to prove her wrong. She wanted to do this out of spite, a statement to something. A thank you or an apology. She didn’t know anymore. 

Before she got the chance to continue, she heard her teacher yelling out to her and saw the rest of the class. The teacher was looking sternly at her, and Max's winced and sheepishly waved goodbye, which had Victoria smiling amusedly with a wave and an ‘au revoir’ of her own. She watched Max walk away, curiosity piqued.

‘Richard Avedon, huh… thanks, Maxine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Apologies for the several days' delay. Studies have been kicking my ass and my sleep is somewhat lacking. 
> 
> But I've had fun with this chapter that is sort of an intermission in the main plot but that I hope adds more depth to Victoria and Max. I'd like to think Victoria and Nathan were close growing and inspired each other to grow as photographers, pre-Blackwell. 
> 
> Also ! If any of you are music fans, I am working on a cover of the life is strange track and will link in the upcoming chapter if it is done by then :) 
> 
> See you in two weeks hopefully, and until then, Stay safe and have a good day!


	9. Arcadian escapades with a side of Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Rachel establish a routine in Arcadia bay: avoiding, David, getting in and out of trouble, and coddling Pompidou when Frank's around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Zee by Aza Nabuko while editing :) Enjoy the chapter!

Life turned routine for Chloe once Max left back to Seattle, who didn’t even need to promise to keep in touch. That was a given. The routine was updated with good people, like Rachel, a new potential friend, and some not so good people, such as the step douche that was David. Max joked Chloe really had it out for him, but the man just pissed her off since the start. Thankfully, she had school to keep her busy and far from home when he’d be around freeloading. At Blackwell, Chloe was happy to mind her business, shrug off Victoria’s jabs and be intrigued by Rachel turning into a social butterfly the minute she set foot on campus.

Chloe was perplexed by how adamant Rachel was to learn about everyone, and she couldn't help but feel a bit put out. Rachel's idea of making friends wasn't really her style, even if they do get along when interacting one on one. Chloe just didn't like crowds much, unless it was at a skating park. She kept her distance and watched her progressively put the entire student body in her back pocket. Strangely enough, Rachel somehow still found time for her and for Max (judging by how much she was covertly texting in class). Despite their differences, Chloe did appreciate her friendship with Rachel - it was different from the sort of friendship with Max. There was a lot of mystery underlying this person that bumped into her best friend. Rachel was dynamic, impulsive, witty, so much Chloe felt she lacked, and that Max didn't really bring out in her. Hanging out with Rachel made her skip town on train carts and blow off classes to discover a spot they could frequent as a refuge- for Chloe’s it’d be a refuge away from David, who’d been becoming more frequent and taking up more of her mum’s time and attention. For Rachel, it would be a hiding spot away from expectations from her father, her mother, from authoritative figures in general. Chloe learned how much Rachel was layering, the more they hung out. Her silence when they were alone, the bags under her eyes, the short temper, spoke louder than any of Rachel’s words when surrounded by people she was subtly changing herself to please. Chloe wonders why she even tries it all. Screw all of them- what right do they have to her, to try and change anything at all about her. On good days, Chloe felt she was damn awesome, and so was Rachel. On not so good days, it was harder to believe the words she tells herself in the mirror. Good or bad though, Rachel became another constant in Chloe's life, and for that she was grateful. 

On one of their trips around the city, they'd stare at the setting sun and muse about the future. They joked about skipping class to visit Max on board one of those trains, and after a few times the joke turned into a semi-serious venture. It would take some planning and _possibly_ warning Max; she might not be happy with them skipping class just to see her, even though to Chloe and Rachel, seeing her was reason enough. Granted, Max was a worrywart despite ironically pulling death defying stunts that gave Rachel a heart attack. 

Chloe had to tone it down with her Rachel escapades when her grades took a bit of a hit and got her reprimanded by Joyce. And fucking David. Not that it's that drill seargent's damn business how she handles her grades. She managed to prevent interactions with the douche, and now with Joyce too, from dissolving into fights thanks to Rachel's comforting presence, backhanded compliments and sass as well as Max's reasoning and encouragement. Chloe just grit her teeth and tried to listen to Joyce (and pointedly ignored David). She really did try to listen to her mom. Sometimes though, nothing could calm her down, and she'd be furious, on a tirade no reprimand or call from Max could hope to calm down. She'd either storm up to her room to brood, or she’d be at the junkyard, or at Rachel's.

Her room became less of an option when David began visiting much more frequently. Chloe felt betrayed that Joyce was moving on from William so soon (anytime would be too soon). Even when her logical part understands that her mum needs a helping hand, that partners weren't always about love, even if David night be, but never like William. Sometimes it was about having that extra help, that living partner that made things less lonely and daunting. For some godforsaken reason, to Joyce, David fit the bill. Chloe scoffed, recalling the try-hard, stubborn hard-ass that was hanging around her mom more frequently as the days passed. She scowled at his car in her driveway before going on another walk to cool down. Max called at the right time for Chloe to vent on her way to Rachel’s.

“Talk to me.”

“You mad at David again?”

“I see through his goody goody act. He’s a hard-ass who thinks he can boss me around just cause he’s dating mom. He acts different when mom isn't around. I hate it. He doesn’t belong here. He even had the audacity to try and scold me like he's a fucking parent.”

“Chloe, I know it’s weird with him around. He’s never going to fit William’s shoes, but… he might be good, for your mom, and by extension for you?”

“I don’t like him, Max- fuck him fitting anywhere. He constantly belittles me, thinks he knows better than me, thinks he has the right to boss me around even though he’s nothing more than just some fuckboy mom is seeing. I want to just bash his face in-”

“Woah, Chloe, take some deep breaths… that’s your anger talking…”

Chloe just took some shaky breaths in and out, her pace nearing a jog’s. She could feel Max’s worry across the line. Her voice anchored her to the present, grounded her in the red haze of anger creeping in again. Too many times this month. She silently groused that Max wouldn’t understand. She’d told her that before. Spat it at her. Instead of relief and satisfaction of letting that off her chest, she only felt a guilt pool in the pit of her stomach when she realized her words would only hurt Max and resolve nothing. All Chloe did was blame her for things out of her control. Max would remind her, wasn’t this out of her control as well? She couldn’t make David disappear, not legally anyway, but her reaction to the situation was something she could control.

Rachel helped her blow off steam that day like every other day Chloe would come jogging, furious and out of breath. Rachel had the baseball bat by the bedroom door, ready to take out at moment's notice. She tugged along Chloe to the junkyard for their usual dose of catharsis. Toking up together after and hitching a late night train ride together was nice too. They bonded over their anger. Some nights Rachel would be the one using the bat to smash everything up around them. They tried to be more quiet or change places up the next time when a grumpy guy, Frank, asked them to keep it down, since he was staying nearby in a trailer car with his dog Pompidou. He calmed down when the dog ran up to them for cuddles. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘I guess you two aren’t so bad if Pompidou likes you…’and went back, though Chloe might have just imagined it. Later, Chloe would be much more familiar with Frank as her drug dealer, and sometimes as a form of payment for the stash, Rachel convinced Frank to let them do some of the deliveries for him. How Rachel managed to convince everyone to do her bidding will always amaze Chloe.

Some of the favors she did for Rachel, including the risky ones with Frank, led to Chloe having a few close calls with expulsion. While she survived the dilemma, she couldn't say the same about surviving the current berating her mom was delivering her. Was it number four or five this week? Chloe's losing count, and they're all sounding the same, anyways. Even if she was getting scolded, it was nice - in a messed up way - to at least have her mom's attention. She let slip a flippant retort that Joyce was more concerned with David than her these days. Joyce recoiled as though she'd been slapped, conveniently focusing on the road and avoiding her daughter's gaze, tightening the hands on the steering wheel. The woman didn't speak with Chloe for the rest of the car ride back home. Leaving the car, Chloe noticed the tear streaks on Joyce's face. She refrained from making any snarky comments. The feeling of lead in her stomach and cotton in her mouth made it hard for her to talk at all. Later, Max texted her that she shouldn’t have to apologize for that, even if it was mean, it's how Chloe felt and Joyce deserved to know it. Tired, Chloe let out a long sigh and texted Rachel while hanging out in the bedroom, feeling too awkward to come down and eat.

Nonplussed by the lack of texts back, Chloe shrugged. Rachel was probably rehearsing for the play audition. She was probably going to try and get the lead role for MacBeth. Even if there wasn't any serious competition- Chloe recalled Victoria acted alright, sure, but no one really compared to Rachel. Also Victoria always called her Kari and was a bit condescending, so she wasn't too keen on her being picked over Rachel. Chloe zoned out after ruminating.

'Rachel's plays are more interesting than me... Maybe mom is realising that about me too- Shit, I shouldn't have opened my mouth and said anything about that, she's going to get all weird now…' Chloe's thoughts started to spiral further. All she could do was curl on her side and glare at an empty spot on her wall, curling into herself. Today sucked royally. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle her thoughts turning against her again. She tried to shut her eyes and nap, until a tap at her window made her eyes flutter open, staring at the window with groggy eyes. Must've been the wind or a branch or something.

She was close to falling asleep when another tap interrupted her, followed by a few others. Chloe groaned, begrudginly sitting up and making her way to the window, only to find Rachel at the bottom, throwing up pebbles to catch her attention.

'What the-Rachel? What are you doung here?" Chloe's voice was equal parts surprised and pleased.

"Saving your mopy ass, Max updated me- now come down- we're getting some grub. Didn't want to get your mom's attention right now."

"I...okay? Yeah, I get that." If Chloe didn't want to deal with her own mom right now, she couldn't imagine a family outsider really wanting to either. Max was different. She was kind if like family. It made her feel weird thinking of her as family though, considering the weird feelings she felt last time Max visited. It felt wierd to call Max sisterly. 

Chloe didn't need to be asked twice and was making her way out the window, grateful Max trained her to make the climb down and up to her room with enough agility Rachel looked mildly impressed.

"Looks like Max's handy work."

"Who else's" Chloe quipped before the blonde gave her a one armed hug and sly smirk that spoke of mysteries to unveil tonight.

"What did the all-knowing Rachel Amber have in mind then?"

"Follow me."

Rachel didn't need to say it twice. She didn't look back when she heard the front door open, but she did text her mom she'd be back later tonight. She at least owed her that.

During their night out, Chloe brings up Firewalk.

"Happening at that old mill, right?" Rachel finished chewing on her sandwhich and glanced at Chloe, who was slowly returning to better spirits.

"The one and only- it's happening in a couple weeks."

"I'm half surprised that place is still standing."

"For now- Firewalk is going to bring it down!" Chloe fist pumped, excitement fully returned. Rachel grinned. The only thing that could make Chloe happier right now was Max. Rachel felt a light bulb above her head flick on.

"Hey Chlo…"

"How would Max feel about Firewalk?"

"I think Max is ready for the mosh pit- maybe after a makeover I'm sure you're itching to give her." Chloe nudged Rachel who oushed back, laughing ad Chloe lost her balance and fell back. Giggling, she hoisted herself up by her elbows and grabbed ahold of her cellphone, snirking at Rachel while she dialed Max's number.

"Let's rope us a hipster along, shall we?"

Max was awake when Chloe called, relieved she was doing alright and with Rachel, and naturally the three of them chat up a storm. Eventually, Rachel and Chloe eagerly bring up Firewalk. Max is uncertain, but hearing Chloe's giddiness and Rachel's pleading to style her made Max concede, much to the pleasure of the two girls picnic-ing on a moving train. The sound of the wheels churning and of the train whistleblowing were loud enough for Max to hear across the phone, and this peeked Max's curiosity.

"Uh guys, where is that train going?"

"We'll let you know when we find out , Maxi~"

"Oh dog, not again."

"Relax Max, all is well, I got loads of food thanks to Rach, Mom knows I'm out, and so do you."

"I- okay, fine. Just, be careful where you end up, or catch a train ride back? It's going to be dark at night and… I just worry. Please keep me posted?" Chloe usually waves off the concern in Max's voice, she'd been hearing it since Max left for Seattle. Rachel though picked up worry that ran deeper than courtesy - it was minute, but Rachel picked up Max be on edge. Max was genuinely anxious. Usually she wouldn't be one to care, but Max's demeanor sobered her to some extent.

"Okay, I promise Mad Max, we'll be on our best behavior, isn't that right Chlo?" She winked, and Chloe laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away, hoping her face wasn't competing with a tomato.

'What the heck you spaz? It was a friendly wink, get it together!'

"Alright alright, I'll stop going all mama bear. Sorry I can't keep talking, I'm passing out-" As Max said this, she broke out into a yawn, to which Rachel giggled, Max was too endearing. 

"-but hopefully firewalk works! Might have to pull some strings with the parents but it could be fun!" 'And I'll keep you guys from trouble' Max thought the last part to herself, letting out a wry smile she was relieved Chloe and Rachel couldn't see. The girls on the train bid Max goodnight and returned to their meal before deciding a stop to hop off at. Rachel, being an avid camper with her Dad, had basic tent gear packed, somehow always surprising and impressing Chloe. Max is also dazzled by how impeccably prepared Rachel .was, whenever she has the chance to witness it. They reached a field to spend the rest of the night stargazing in without a care in the world. The next morning, the two rose quite early. Even when they had each other to watch out for, their sleep in the abandoned area was fitful- especially with Max's words bouncing around in Rachel's mind. Rachel figured they could just catch the next train back. They hit upa brunch place a bit before Arcadia bay to avoid running into Joyce.

"You still feel awkward about what you told her?"

"Yeah… Was I wrong?"

"No way. You're her kid, she didn't mean it but she wasn't checking up on you. Max and I agree dude. But, you do have to explain yourself to her and actually communicate. You know? That thing you do when you open your mouth and use your brain to make words come out without yelling?"

"Fuck off" Chlod playfully shoved Rachel's shoulder, the latter still wearing her smirk.

"Let me worry about talking to Ma over a full stomach. Now come on, time for grub!"

"Mmkay. You sound so hungry you might just beat Max's record."

"Ha! Maybe when pigs fly."

_S_ _ome days after..._

Another day, another argument. It's as if David actively refused to learn and be courteous to Chloe, especially after Chloe's feelings of neglect made Joyce keep him away from the house sometimes and have a talk concerning how to work her time and have Chloe and David communicate better. Chloe, hating this with every fiber of her baby punk being, put in the effort. But now, Mr Stick up his ass chooses to be a petty cause he can't call dibs on Joyce. Well, Chloe was not dealing with his emotional constipation today. She jusy wasn't having it. On top of fucking up an exam for one of her classes and having a movie marathon with Brooke and Warren postponed, she needed to leave before she exploded. Max wasn't helping on the other end of the line either. She always tried to find a resolution, suggest a solution, and Chloe just wanted her to just listen.

“I don’t care, Max- you can't listen without trying to fix it- you don’t get it, nobody does, fuck!” Chloe yelled into the phone after another argument came up regarding David. Max kept trying to ask her what made her hate David, besides him trying to fill shoes he shouldn’t touch with a 10-foot pole. Those were William’s shoes. She stormed out the house , climbing down the window to go to the junkyard again and vent. She ignored Joyce and David’s silhouettes in the hallway, and she tried to ignore the hushed cries her mother let out after another loud fight between her and David.

Chloe cursed herself for caring, for the guilt pricking at her heart and weighing her down.  
‘Why does she get comfort when she’s sad or mad and not me? I'm the victim and I can't even catch a fucking break? Fuck this’ Chloe was mad- even Max looked like she was on David's side - she should’ve been on hers!

In her rage and silent seething, she managed to walk to the beach instead of the junkyard, deciding to sulk by the waves. She ignored Max’s calls and flicked away the text notification that came after. Max would know to give her space now.

Chloe wondered how many more times she’d need to do this before she manages to push Max away, too. She kicks away some sand, before picking up rocks and skipping them across the gleaming waters, absentmindedly. While the water was calm. She might as well. She heard barking in the distance and noticed a ways back it was Pompidou with Frank close behind. He’d thrown Pompidou a stick the growing dog rushed to catch with his wagging tail, yipping happily before rolling in the sand and being adorable, to which she heard Frank honest to god giggle. Chloe stared at the scene with bemusement, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Come on boy, Come on!” Oh my god he was talking to the dog with a babying voice. Chloe wished her phone had a decent camera - she could record Frank and switch up owing to blackmailing him. Even if it was wishful thinking, she perished the thought. While she did owe Frank some money, a couple runs at Blackwell was all he’d ask for, and even then he was among the few adults genuinely nice to Chloe and Rachel. Even if he was a grump on the outside. She and Rachel couldn’t really find it in them to dislike Frank after seeing him for 5 minutes with his dog. Or when he'd subtly shield them from the other unsavory dealers and and gave them rides for frankly easy jobs.

She turned away to pretend not having seen him when he turned to notice her there. She tried her best not to snort in laughter when he coughed awkwardly and straightened up, willing his voice to its usual snarky tone.

“Chloe, fancy seeing you here.”

“Could say the same about you Frank. Why aren’t you inhaling beans at the Two Whales?” He gave her a deadpan look, crossing his arms. Chloe wasn’t fazed, knowing he wasn’t being serious.

It didn’t help her stomach only then chose to grumble, making her look away with embarrassment, mirroring Frank’s crossed arms.

“Uh-huh.” They stood there awkwardly for long enough the sun was setting, and Pompidou kept yipping, scurrying between him and Chloe, whimpering next to Chloe who found petting him was pretty cathartic. Turning his gaze to the young teen, Frank noticed her downturned expression, and bruised knuckles. The slightly hoarseness in her voice that came from someone who would yell for too long. The eyebags. Kid was tired, and she was barely pushing 16. He’d cut her some slack today.

He sighed as he walked to his van, gesturing for her to join him on one of the chairs outside.

“I might as well heat up some of those beans and minute rice. You comin’ or what?” Chloe looked up with slight surprise, some light returning to her eyes, and she gave a small nod, picking up Pimpidou who’d been scratching at her leg.

The sizzling of the fire and the pan, along with the chilling night breeze and dim lights from the stars did a lot to calm Chloe. Despite how jagged Frank looked to outsiders, all tattoos, sneers and bad reputations, he was a chill guy. He was slow and methodical, his movements calm. He’d occasionally pet Pompidou and look through his little notebook and scribble things into a bigger one. They didn’t really talk, not until the food was ready, but the silence was companionable.

For a quick meal, it was pretty decent.

“Why do you have so many cans of beans?”

“They’re versatile. I like them. Friend of mine, passerby in the town, made some good dishes with beans. Something with fava beans once. It was a quick meal, but more flavor than half the town could offer. Poor bastard had to fly back to Lebanon after- constant conflict and all.”

“Oh, uh, are they okay now?”

“He died. Bastard couldn't leave the place behind.”

“Oh. Sorry about that.” Frank just shrugged, continuing to scarf the beans down before looking sideways at Chloe, the lingering sadness in his eyes fading into something more fond.

“I’ll make you guys the dish he taught me for breakfast sometime. If only so you get off my back about my beans.” She didn’t expect Frank’s comeback and smirk that followed, but she chuckled and nodded instead.

“Deal. Like I’d ever say no to free food.” Even though she thought beans for breakfast were weird, Chloe didn’t mind. 

“Where is Rachel, anywho? You two are usually joined at the hip.”

“She had rehearsals.” ‘Again.’ Rachel doesn’t waste a second of her day. Not that it irritated Chloe much.

“She’s more organized than Damon’s entire operation could hope to be.” He lightly laughed at his own dig. Chloe shrugged, staring into the shrinking fire. Thinking of Damon left a bad taste in her mouth, after some of his cronies tried to make a move on them. They were the definition of sleezy, but Frank was quick to frnd them off- it might be the closest Chloe had seen him to being angry. She hastened to switch the subject, to asking about Pompidou and other dogs he’d managed to rescue since. That was a topic Frank could go on for a while about, and this time was no different.

Somehow, storming off and running into Frank turned out to be an unexpectedly pleasant and nondestructive distraction. It was a strange day, but Chloe isn't complaining at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience and for sticking around to follow the story - this chapter introduces a couple more characters that will be relevant before a few plot events that are going to happen. I promise next chapter will be a bit more action packed! (It is Firewalk time, after all). 
> 
> In the future, I'll try to humanize David more , which means really showing both how bad and good he can be. His and Frank's characters can be interesting to motivate character development for our main girls.  
> (Also, I am still working on that cover of Life is Strange's theme song, but I hope to be done with it by next time :) ) 
> 
> Let me know what you've thought of this read, and see you in two weeks!  
> Best,  
> Timeline #97


End file.
